The Ape King's Raine
by RobinDanielle
Summary: I knew I should have waited until after the thunderstorm passed to leave my shelter. But then again, my mother always told me I was too stubborn and daring for my own good. So here I am, on my knees, surrounded by a bunch of apes with spears, while my namesake pours down around me. My name is Raine. And this is the story of how I met...the Ape King. Caesar x human female
1. Prologue

I knew I should have waited until after the thunderstorm passed to leave my shelter. But then again, my mother always told me I was too stubborn and daring for my own good. In some ways worse than my brother. Boy if he would see me now. So here I am, on my knees, my entire body getting pelted by my namesake. By the way, my name is Raine. And yes I am very aware of the irony of the situation as a large raindrop hits me square in the eye. But then again, when you are being surrounded by apes with spears pointed at you…well let's just say you wouldn't be able to tear your eyes away either.

It all started about a week ago. Me and my brother, Eric, who everyone knew of as Carver (he had decided to just stick with our last name and drop his first after all of humanity died out) were arguing. Again. I had begged and begged Malcom for weeks to let me go on the expedition to see the dam. But of course, my brother, being the over protective ass wipe that he was, forbid it. So what do I do? Hitch a ride anyway. My friend, Ellie, bless her heart, was finally able to talk him into it. Of course I hadn't been happy when our vehicle decided to break down. Did I wait around? Nope. Like I said, stubborn and daring. So I left. And of course I got lost. Boy did I get lost. Anyway, that was the last time. I had seen something in the forest then, something that no one else had seen. So I had to come back. Because let's face it, seeing a couple of apes in the forest would make anyone curious. So a couple of weeks later, I came back.

I am beginning to regret that decision now.

My name is Raine Carver. So pay attention. Because this is the story of how I met…

The Ape King.


	2. Chapter 1

I slipped again going down the slope. The ground was slick, but at least the rain had stopped. I had always loved the forest after a good rainstorm. The browns were richer, the greens a vibrant emerald. I felt a prod in my back again. If that stupid ape poked me one more time… What was I going to do? Suck it up of course. There were way too many of them and there was no way the tae kwon do classes I had taken as a teenager were going to help me. Hey what can I say? I was obsessed with the Ninja Turtles as a kid and wouldn't stop begging until Dad put me into any kind of martial arts class that involved more than just leaning self defense. We passed an old run down gas station. I made a mental note. It was the first real landmark that I had seen along the way to wherever they were taking me. Their camp? Their colony? My chest tightened from a mix of anxiety and excitement. And of course fear. You couldn't not be afraid in a situation like this.

My insides were a quivering mess by the time we reached a high wall. It was crudely built, like a bunch of giants strategically stacked a bunch of whole tree trunks and large limbs. We passed through an opening in the wall. It was a short tunnel, with the same effect of jutting out limbs along the way. Some of it looked like whole uprooted trees, the bases of them lining the wall as well. My stomach twisted. How intelligent and powerful were these creatures to be able to build a structure like this? My heart was almost to the point of palpitating as we stepped into what I could only describe as another world.

Apes. Apes everywhere. Most of them looked like chimpanzees, of different sizes, but I saw several silverback gorillas as well. The chimp behind me grabbed my jacket and pulled me to a stop. I was actually grateful. A cacophony of noise and fur surrounded me.

I glanced up to the right and up and saw what appeared to be houses built into a cliff.

"Definitely not in San Fran anymore," I muttered in total awe.

The ape that held me hooted and gave me a little shake. Apparently I wasn't supposed to speak. A loud hooting sound rang out right behind me and I cringed. Right away, heads turned. I was shoved forwards towards the dark mass before me. They surged towards me, some menacingly, so curiously. Hoots and screeches rang up, filling my head to the point where I couldn't hear myself think anymore.

I put up my arms to block my face as they grew closer. As if that would stop them. I closed my eyes, my head turned to the side. I thought my heart was about to beat out of my chest. My legs were shaking so badly it took all I had to stand upright.

"QUIET!"

The voice was so loud and unexpected, my eyes flew back open. All noise stopped, except for a few low hoots scattered throughout the crowd. I hesitantly lowered my arms. Slowly the crowd seemed to part before me. Someone was coming through. Or rather something.

He looked the same as the other chimps. But different. He stood more erect. Proud. He was somewhat larger than a regular chimp and barrel chested. Despite my fear, I wanted to run my hand up his chest to see if it was a firm as it looked. His brow was heavily furrowed, in anger or frustration, or perhaps thoughtfulness, I didn't know. He stopped mere feet away from me. His eyes were hazel. And so close to being human it was crazy. He took a few steps towards me, never tearing his gaze away. My heart beat painfully against my ribcage, a trapped bird trying desperately to get away from this foreboding, and yet enthralling creature before me.

"What…is human…doing here?"

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my throat. He spoke! The ape actually spoke! His voice was gruff and gravely, but his words had been crystal clear. I know I must have looked like an idiot. My mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was more clear now, but still gravelly, like he hadn't been accustomed to using it.

I took a few staggering steps towards him. "I…I…"

Yep. Looked and sounded stupid. And then, being the absolute dork that I am…

I fainted.

* * *

I woke up on my side. The late afternoon sun shone dappled through the trees. I turned over and saw that I was in some kind of cage. I sat up with a jolt. I was surrounded by trees on all sides except for the front. A large silverback stood guard next to my cage. As if I would have been able to escape. I made a popping sound with my lips in annoyance. A habit that I had picked up when I was younger. The gorilla glanced sideways at me and the annoyance on his face was as plain as day. I rolled over on my knees and pushed myself up.

I approached the gorilla. "Hey buddy. You wanna uh…let me out of here? Let me talk to your leader." I felt stupid. What were the odds of having two apes that could speak? Of course what where the odds of this entire situation that I had gotten myself into? "Look I know what this looks like, but I'm not here to hurt anyone. It's just me out here. So if you could please-"

 _Thwack._

I had put my hands around the wooden bars. As I did so, he whipped his spear to the side and roughly rapped it against the bars. With a gasp, I pulled my hands back. Okay, so Big Silver wasn't going to be any help. But I wasn't undaunted by it. I saw a small group of chimps walk by, holding spears and hooting at each other. They must be speaking to each other.

"Hello!" I called out to them. They stopped and turned. "Please. I need to speak to your leader." They started off again, but one of them I could tell, did so reluctantly. "Please!" They stopped again. The reluctant one turned. In the sunlight, his eyes were a dark blue grey. I met them without waver. "Please help me."

Blue Eyes turned to his friends, and (at least I didn't faint this time) I stared on in awe as he signed something to them. They knew sign language. This day was getting stranger and more fascinating by the minute. Blue Eyes left and I watched as he headed up to one of the tree houses. The structure was amazing. A wide platform spiraled up the tree. I watched him until he disappeared at the top. Then I sat. I could wait. I had all day.

I drummed my hands on my knees. I didn't take long, maybe a few minutes, before three other chimps came back. One of them was the one with the blue eyes. He signed something to Big Silver. I knew some sign language, but theirs seemed a bit rudimentary. Big Silver unlatched my cage, his stern gaze boring into me as he did so. Now I can have a smart tongue on me. But fortunately I know when to keep my mouth shut. Usually. But I was so grateful, I couldn't stop myself.

I smiled at Blue Eyes as I walked past. _**"Thanks, Pretty Eyes,"**_ I signed.

One of the other chimps clapped him on the shoulder with a hoot. More signing from them, frantic this time. One of them lightly grabbed my arm. I didn't fight him. I let them lead me up the platform they had just come down. Their leader must have been up there. I heard the noise before I even got to the top. Someone must have been upset. I hoped it wasn't the leader. I could still see his smoldering gaze in my mind, a firebrand on the back of my skull.

The platform spiraled one last time to the left and then turned into steps that actually led into the tree house. My heart hammered erratically as we entered the room. The first thing I actually noticed was that it was wide open. The view beyond was amazing…but paled into comparison to what was directly in front of me. The leader stood, facing sideways. Another chimp appeared to be arguing with him. I watched as he hooted and caterwauled, but the leader just stood there, shoulders squared. Damn. I could take lessons on posture from this guy. I slouched way too much. The two of them finally took note of our presence and turned. Now I am a dog lover. In fact usually, if I would see a dog around, I would usually watch it before the people around it. And I've seen plenty of dogs on the street. Dogs with one ear, dogs with scraggly fur that was missing in pieces. The two chimps that stood before me…well let's just say it was like comparing a street mongrel to like a pit bull. Where the leader was all power and muscle with fur perfectly contorted to his body, and with that (Jesus Christ, those eyes) stern and penetrating gaze, the other one was more looked like he had been through hell, scars and everything.

The leader took a few steps towards me and as he did, I could have sworn that I saw him quickly look me up and down. Apparently he had never seen a human before. Or could it…no way. There was no way he had been checking me out. But had I not just been doing the same to him? I swallowed. He signed something to one of the chimps who had come up with me. The chimp started jibbering and signing. I watched his hands. Something about me speaking. And then he pointed to Blue Eyes. The leader's head swiveled in my direction and he raised an eyebrow. Then he did it again! Yep. Definite bodily eye sweep.

I wanted to get out of there. My very nerves felt like they were on fire. I took a deep breath, forcing my breathing to slow. I had never been on trial before. For anything. Never been to jail. But this… I was completely at the mercy of a bunch of apes. And their leader…damn it, I wish I knew what he was thinking. Why didn't he just talk to me? His very presence was almost driving me insane. Finally he turned his full attention to me. He signed something to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, not understanding. He did the same gestures again, more slowly this time. And then I caught it.

He was asking me if I knew sign language.

I let out a shaky breath. "Somewhat. I had a friend who was mostly deaf. She could read lips pretty well, but sometimes it was better just to sign. But it's been…" another deep breath, "a long time. Over ten years. Do you…understand?"

He nodded with a grunt. I flashed him a half grin. So far, so good. Maybe I could get him to see my side after all.

"Caesar?" the scruffy ape with the scars spoke up behind him

The leader turned.

Caesar? Had I heard him correctly? I wondered if that was the leader's name as Scars signed to him. He pointed at something on the floor, and that was when I saw it. My messenger bag. They had taken it from me when they had captured me. My heart fell. They had to have seen my gun. Caesar nodded and put up his hand towards Scars, palm outward. He was telling him to wait.

Caesar slowly signed something to me. He was asking me about my gun. I didn't catch the first symbol though, but the way he worded it, it had to have been a name.

"Yes, I did bring a gun with me. I always bring it when I go out into the woods. Especially…" I met Caesar's gaze. I was about to reveal something that could either make or break the situation that I was in concerning what they did with me next. "I went out alone. I left my colony. My brother..." I shifted from one foot to another, "we don't get along. I decided to set out on my own for a while."

I gave Caesar a minute to register what I had just said. His gaze seemed to soften a bit, more like concern than just general toughness.

"Are there…others…with you?"

I took a deep breath. What in the hell had I been thinking? "No. I'm completely alone."

Scars snarled. "Human…lies."

My mouth fell open. "What? No. I was out there by myself. For almost a week now." I was starting to raise my voice. If there was one thing that chafed my nerves, it was when people accused me of lying. "Why would I lie about that? You guys could all just kill me and then dispose my body. They would never find me."

As soon as I said it, I could have slapped myself. _Go ahead, Raine, give them ideas._ If they weren't having them already.

"Came to…apes…with gun." Scars again.

I was fuming now. Enough with the niceties.

"You're goddamn right, I brought a gun out here with me." I tried to move forward, but Caesar stuck his arm out, blocking my path. "You don't just go out into the woods without a weapon. Especially if you're planning to be gone for a while. If one of you would have attacked me, would I not have had the right to defend myself? And besides, _you're_ the ones who brought me here. I was totally hunky dory on my own." My chest was heaving as I stared Scars down. And for some reason, being this close to Caesar was starting to unnerve me, so I stepped back.

"You put me in a cage while I was unconscious. Did anyone even bother to check up on me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. Finally, I looked away, my fuse starting to fizzle out. "If this is how you treat an unarmed human woman alone in the woods, then I really don't want to see how you treat your enemies."

I turned my back to the two of them. Blue Eyes was standing in front of me now. As well as the other ape who had let me out. I could tell they were young, and they regarded me with soft, neutral expressions.

" _ **Thank you,"**_ I signed to them. I had to think about how I could communicate what I wanted to say next. My movements slow, I continued, _**"for…bringing me here…letting me speak."**_

I turned back to Caesar. "Thank you for letting me speak. If you don't want to let me go, I don't blame you. But please don't..." I met his gaze. Really met it. His eyes were so human. I wondered what his story was. "Just do what you think is best. I will respect your judgment."

I don't know if it was the sudden droop of my posture or my downtrodden voice, or even the words themselves, but something changed in Caesar's countenance. Like a mist, his stern visage evaporated, changing to one of shock, then with a soft huff, he glanced away, his face in a scowl. I stood rooted on the spot, afraid to even breathe. Silence filled the room.

"Back...to cage. Safe...for all."

At the softness of his voice, I couldn't help the audible sigh of relief that escaped me. He wasn't letting me go. But he wasn't killing me either. He made a couple of swipes with his hand and one of the younger apes grabbed my arm again. I didn't say a word as he gently pulled me away. At the last second, I threw a quick glance at Scars. The look of hatred on his face made my blood run cold and as I descended the platform, I couldn't help but wonder if Caesar hadn't included me in his last comment.

What in the hell had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 2

Caesar stared at the cage that contained the human girl. She had not fought them. Had not questioned them. Instead she had just accepted her situation. Why? She had said something about her brother. That they hadn't gotten along. Caesar furrowed his brow. What kind of person had her brother been that she would want to be away from her own family?

He heard a soft cooing sound and turned his attention back to the large male orangutan sitting to his left.

" _ **You still thinking about the human?"**_ the orangutan signed. _**"She has not caused any trouble yet."**_

" _ **I know. This worries me."**_

" _ **Koba says she has a gun."**_

Caesar scowled. _**"Koba says many things."**_ He cast another glance at the cage, partly hidden in the vines. _**"She says it is for safety."**_

The orangutan blinked at him. _**"You believe her."**_

Did he? He wanted to. Caesar remembered her signing to Blue Eyes and Ash. Thanking them. And then thanking Caesar himself.

" _ **I do not know what to believe. But we cannot keep her locked up forever."**_

The orangutan nodded. _**"That is true."**_

((((()))))

Even from this distance I could tell it was him. The posture. The way he moved his arms. He was talking to an orangutan. One of the few that I had noticed in the village. I wanted to holler at Caesar 'damn it, come talk to _me_ '.

My stomach growled. The small bowl of berries that I had eaten when I returned to my cage had done nothing but made my hunger worse. I wondered if they ate meat. I remembered something about chimpanzees being mostly herbivorous, but that they did sometimes eat birds and other small mammals. What I wouldn't give for a piece of fried chicken right now. With a big heaping bowl of mashed potatoes. Or even a hamburger.

I closed my eyes. I could still hear Tyler laughing, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth as we sat at the bar at Sam's Place. It was a popular burger joint and one that we had frequented. We had been talking about something dumb. I don't even remember what anymore. His laughter turned into hoots. What the hell?

My eyes popped open. Apparently I had fallen asleep. The crook of my neck hurt and the right side of the back of my head felt funny because of the way I had been laying back against the cage wall. Wonderful. The hooting cries were loud now. I turned to the right, my sore neck tightening in protest. There were three chimps. One of them, who appeared to be female, carried a bowl. She was shying away from a chimp that I recognized all too well.

Scars. Another chimp stood between them, trying to shield the female. This was bullshit. I climbed to my feet.

My hands went around the bar. "Hey!" They still squabbled. Of course they wouldn't pay any attention to me. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Big Silver, or maybe it was a different silver back, guarded my cage. I pointed though the bars at the trio. "Do something!" I demanded. He just stood there. I kicked at the bars in frustration. I watched as another silverback stepped in. He gently pushed Scars back and crudely signed to him. Scars puffed out his chest and glared at the silverback. What an asshole. I couldn't wait to tell Caesar about this. If he would even care. But somehow, I had a feeling he would.

The female started coming in my direction. Holy shit. She had been bringing me food. But why was Scars trying to stop her? What did he expect me to do, starve?

I stepped back from the bars, my own chest heaving in anger. The female opened the door. She cast me a wary glance as she set the bowl down. I could have sworn her hands were shaking.

"Don't let him scare you," I told her.

She didn't respond, so I crouched next to her. She made to back away, the empty berry bowl in her hand. I held out a hand towards her. She backed up even more, hooting softly and I started signing to her, repeating what I had just said. Her worried face seemed to soften.

" _ **Doing your job,"**_ I added in sign. She still stood there. I shrugged. "You were just doing your job."

She left without a word, verbal or sign. I sighed. I wondered if anything I had just to her had registered. I glanced down at the bowl she had left. Blackened fish. A little better than the berries. I guessed my chicken and potatoes would have to wait. But food was food. So I ate.

* * *

Caesar stood with his brow furrowed as Thorn signed frantically. Caesar didn't like this. Who was Koba to interfere in the feeding of their new…guest? Prisoner? Caesar didn't know what to refer to her as. But Koba shouldn't have intervened.

" _ **Human spoke to Iris. Signed."**_

Caesar's eyebrows rose. But he didn't say anything as Thorn continued.

" _ **She was nice to Iris. Told her not to let Koba scare her. That Iris was just doing what was asked."**_

Caesar's nose crinkled as he thought. Why would the woman care about Iris's feelings? He would have a talk with Iris next. And then he would talk to the woman, alone, without any other apes trying to throw in their own opinions. He wanted to be able to really study her, listen to her, smell her.

He only wondered why his heart started to beat faster at the thought.

* * *

I didn't think I would ever tire of watching them. It was like a reverse zoo, except with the human in the cage instead. I especially loved to watch the little ones. I shook my head in awe. So human. They would play. The parents would fuss. I saw a chimp scampering towards me. After a moment, I recognized him. Blue Eyes. He was coming straight for me. I stood and dusted off the back of my cargo pants. Sure enough, he signed something at my guard. Then Blue Eyes opened my cage. He gibbered at me excitedly and motioned for me to follow. Halleluiah I was finally going to get to walk around some more. Except instead of being frightened and nervous, this time, I was actually excited. I followed him to (why in the hell did my heart just skip a beat?) Caesar's treehouse.

I swallowed as we climbed the platform. I hated that my insides were starting to get all jittery. _Geez, Raine, get a grip, will you? He's your captor. And an ape._

As soon as we got to the opening, I froze, my body suddenly unable to cooperate. Blue Eyes signed something to Caesar. I didn't quite understand. Caesar's response though was quite clear.

" _ **Thank you, son."**_

My eyes widened. Son. So Caesar was his father. No wonder he was the one who kept coming to retrieve me. Caesar's eyes met mine and I stuffed my hands into my front pockets, suddenly feeling awkward. Blue Eyes turned and passed me up. Wait…he was leaving. Well shit then.

I took a few steps toward Caesar. "I uh…couldn't help but notice." I gestured with my thumb behind me. "So he's your son, huh?"

Caesar gave a nod. "Yes."

"He seems," I shrugged, "nice."

Caesar gave a soft grunt. "Blue Eyes is young."

"Blue Eyes?" I couldn't stop the smile that adorned my lips. Caesar just stared at me. "That's what I," I stupidly pointed to my chest, a blush creeping up my cheeks, "call him. I didn't know that was his name."

"What is your name?"

He slowly started to close the distance between us. For some reason, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Raine," I breathed.

Caesar inclined his head towards me.

"Raine," I repeated in a normal voice. "My name is Raine."

Caesar pointed at his chest. "Caesar."

I swallowed. "It's nice to meet you, Caesar. Officially."

Holy shit I wanted to run. My entire body felt like it was on fire. Like my nerves couldn't handle being so close to him. Was it because he came off as being so formidable or because I still didn't know what he wanted from me?

"Are you…comfortable?"

"Huh?" I squeaked. Son of a bitch, could he read minds too?

"Comfortable…in cage?"

What could I say? Hell no? I tucked in my bottom lip and rubbed at my sore neck. "It's uh…didn't you say it was safe? I don't want to…make anyone nervous." _Even though you're making me nervous as hell,_ I wanted to add.

Caesar closed his eyes and sighed. I felt sorry for him all of a sudden. To have to bear the weight of this many people, or, apes rather. I couldn't imagine it. I didn't even know how Dreyfus did it.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. What my coming here has done to you." _Being brought here,_ is what I wanted to say. They could have left me alone. But they didn't. So now here we were. "I don't mind being in the cage," I said with a one-shouldered shrug. "If it's going to help keep peace. But it would be nice to..." Did I dare make a request? "My neck is a little sore. Something to rest my head on would be nice."

There was no denying it this time. Caesar's gaze slowly scanned my body. Although my fire had now burned down to a mere candle flame and my heartbeat had slowed down significantly, something else started throbbing instead. Something that shouldn't have been. His eyes back on my face, Caesar slowly approached me. I froze like a statue. His hazel eyes bore into mine. I swallowed again as he closed in the distance between us. I saw his nostrils flaring, like he was sniffing. My hands started to shake. He was so close it would have been nothing to reach out and touch him. I could actually see individual hairs on him.

There was no way he couldn't smell my fear. Especially after what he did next. Very slowly, so as not to startle me I'm thinking, he leaned in sideways. I closed my eyes, a soft whimper escaping my throat as his nose came inches away from my temple. I heard him inhale. My heart started pounding, and to my horror, so did the juncture between my legs. I took a deep breath and his smell hit me. He was mix of pine and smoke. And of course a hint of musk. Cologne makers would have had a field day with this. I felt something brush against me cheek and that's when the spell broke.

I jumped back with a yelp. "Okay, okay." I backed away from him, my hands held up, palm forward. "I think that's enough meetings for today."

If I thought I had been confused by Caesar before, I was totally dumbfounded now. His entire countenance has shifted. His face was a mask of what I could only figure as fear and anxiety. His barrel chest heaved, his mouth opened as if he were having trouble breathing.

"R-Raine."

My name came out in a huff.

"Don't." I pushed my palms outwards. "Please. I don't know what just happened. Or what almost just happened. But I don't...I can't..."

I didn't even know what to say. But judging by the look on his face I couldn't help but wonder if I had misjudged his actions just now. I had to have. How could I have been so stupid? He was curious about me. Nothing more. I felt hot tears of shame prick at my eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I can't..."

Goddamn it, I wish I could read his mind. But would it even matter? He was an ape. He was my captor.

Caesar's eyes were pleading. A tear slipped down my cheek. Not able to take it anymore, I turned to flee.

"Raine!"

I ran down the spiraled platform so fast, I was almost dizzy. I tried to act casual as I made my way to my cage. Halfway there, a small group of young chimps the size of little kids got in front of me. I froze on the spot. They pointed at me and jibbered excitedly but the two older chimps that were with them started booting and baring their teeth at me. I glowered at them and stalked off to my cage, slamming the door behind me.

I cursed under my breath as more tears came. Oh how I was ready for this crazy, stressful ass day to end.

I put my hands over my mouth and breathed into them. But all that filled my nostrils was the scent of pine and musk. This cage was supposed to protect me and the apes from each other. But who was going to protect me from myself? Who was going to protect me from my sickeningly unnatural, yet totally undeniable...

Attraction to Caesar?

((((()))))

Caesar watched her leave. He wanted to go after her. The last thing that he had wanted, and it had happened. He had scared her. She stopped in the middle of the village as a group of ape children had approached her, but of course she had been scared off. Again.

Caesar sighed deeply and went back inside. He could still smell her, the mix of fear and arousal like a toxin in his nostrils. What a confusing, yet fascinating creature she was. She had told him she couldn't imagine what he was going through. Had said she had wanted to help keep peace. And yet she was the one held captive. He could still see her honey colored eyes full of fear and wonder at him. He inhaled her lingering smell, faint, but still palpable to his sensitive nose. Peace. That was the last thing Caesar was feeling right now. She had wanted him. Him. An animal. Yet when he had touched her, she had panicked.

Yes humans were strange creatures indeed. But this one...she was special. Different. He could feel it. He had to get to know her. To hear her story. He sighed. If she still even wanted to have anything to do with him. But what worried the ape king more was...

Why did he even care?


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up surrounded by fur. It was against my cheek. And I felt the heaviness of it covering me. I lifted my head. That's right. Someone had brought them to me in the night. But I hadn't been able to see what kind they were. And I hadn't cared either. Fall was starting to creep in, so the nights were starting to get cooler. Now that it was morning though, I could see the fur clearly. The one that had been folded up under my head as a pillow was definitely red fox, but the one that covered me was of a rich sandstone color. Cougar perhaps? I sat up farther to see if breakfast had been brought yet. A bowl and what looked like some kind of water skin sat across from me. I pulled my fur back and stood. I let out an audible gasp. More berries. And something else that I had eaten before, but it had been a few years—honeycomb. Someone was really going out of their way to make me comfortable. Was it Caesar? Was he feeling guilty about our botched encounter yesterday?

I started to feel bad. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't used to being around people. I took my ponytail holder off my wrist then gathered my loose natural waves in a ponytail. Then I sat and ate. The honeycomb was nice and chewy, but sweet. It paired perfectly with the berries. I grabbed the water skin and took a small sip. Yep. Definitely water. Not that had been expecting anything else. I took a large swallow. I heard hoots off to my right. A group of apes with spears stood in the middle of the village. Caesar stood on a large rock in front of him. He was signing to them. Some sort of hunting party maybe? Or were they scouting for something? Holy shit, I hoped they weren't going to look for my people. Not that they would find any. I hadn't seen anyone myself in over a week. I sucked the honey off my fingers, wondering if anyone was even bothering to look for me. Knowing Ellie she probably told everyone that I just needed space for a while. At least that's what I had told her. I still felt guilty about putting that weight on her, but I couldn't tell her the whole truth. That I had seen apes in the forest and had come to find them.

The hunting troupe departed, but one chimp remained. I watched in rapt fascination as Caesar jumped down from the rock and signed to the chimp. My eyes grew wide as Caesar then pointed in my direction. Oh crap. What now? Sure enough the other chimp made a beeline straight for me.

"Shit."

I sucked on my fingers some more, then quickly wiping them on the sides of my pants, I stood. The chimp unlocked my cage and sure enough, he beckoned me to follow him. I was halfway across the village when I heard a cacophony of shrill hoots and jibbers. I glanced to the left and saw a bunch of young chimps. The orangutan that Caesar had been talking to yesterday was with them. He was hooting and gesturing at some of them. I couldn't help but smile. As soon as I got to Caesar, I pointed to the group.

"What's going on there? Is that some kind of daycare?"

Caesar turned the direction I was pointing. "Maurice teach. Children learn."

I'm sure my face had to have lit up like a jack-o-lantern. "Are you serious? That's awesome! Does he…teach them English or just sign?"

"Sign. Maurice…does not…speak much. Few words."

That voice! I felt as giddy as a school girl and this time it had nothing at all to do with attraction (or not much anyway). This entire place was beyond amazing, but Caesar was by far the coolest thing about it. I could sit and watch him all day if I would know that it wouldn't lead to anymore awkwardness. Our eyes met and I felt like a magnet was pulling me. I felt my face flame up and quickly glanced away.

The ape that had just came get me (I hadn't even realized he had left) returned with a female chimp. She was carrying two empty baskets.

"Thorn and Iris," said Caesar. "You spoke…to her."

"Oh." I gave a nod. I glanced at the female chimp again. Of course. The one that Scars had been trying to scare.

"Um…hi,Iris." I signed hello to her. "And Thorn."

"You can…help…them. Gather…food."

My head jerked back towards Caesar. "Huh?"

"Thorn…and Iris…told me. I…" A pained look came over Caesar's face, as though he was struggling with something, "trust you."

I turned fully to face him, sadness and regret coming over me. How hard it must have had to be for him to say that. To tell one girl 'look I know you're not going to bust our asses in our sleep so hey, why don't you go pick food with my people?'.

"Caesar…" I stuck my hands in my pockets. "I can't…you don't know what this means to me." Suddenly I wanted to hug him. To tell him that everything was going to be alright. Finally I gave him a small smile, and to my surprise…he actually returned it.

* * *

"Iris, look at these!"

I had found a small berry bush low to the ground, behind the one I had been picking at. It had a lot of big, pretty berries on it. But it was hard to get to, as the brush around it was thick. She came.

"Big berries," I both said and signed. "But I can't…" I pointed at them, "I can't reach them."

" _ **Let me. Arms long."**_

I moved aside and let her continue with those, while I moved to the bush next to it. The female ape next to me looked up and I smiled shyly at her. She inclined her head towards me. There was a small group of us: me, Thorn, and Iris. And five other female chimps as well. There were two other males also besides Thorn. I didn't know if they usually went or if they were here to guard me. I didn't mind though. I found I actually enjoyed being around them. I appreciated the quiet. Carver fussed at me so much. I guess he was so used to having to be my protector, a job that he had never taken to too lightly. He was ten years older than me. I had been a surprise baby. We were thick as thieves growing up, and we still could be when times got tough. But that was as far as it went.

After all of our baskets were filled, we headed back to the village. My back and legs were sore from all the bending, so I was ready to go home. Their home of course. I didn't even know what was going on at mine.

And surprisingly, I didn't even care.

* * *

" _ **How can you let her go with them? Those are our females. How can you trust her?"**_

Caesar's hands clenched into fists. He had been hoping that the berry pickers would return before the scouters. But that had not been the case. So here was Koba in Caesar's treehouse, venting his frustration about Raine.

A frustration that Caesar was beginning to tire of quickly.

" _ **There were males with her. She could not have caused harm. And I doubt she would have anyway."**_

Koba raised one side of his mouth in a lopsided sneer. _**"You trust too easily. We have found no sign of others, but that does not mean they are not out there. That does not mean they will not come."**_

Caesar grunted in frustration. _**"What do you suggest? Let her go? Kill her?"**_

" _ **Why not kill her? She will only cause more trouble."**_

Caesar's nostrils flared. _**"From what I hear, it is**_ you _**who are causing trouble. Why did you try to stop Iris from bringing food to Raine? Do you want her to starve?"**_

Koba raised himself to his full height, his hackles raised. To any unarmed person, the sight would have been terrifying. "Koba wants…her…gone!"

Caesar puffed out his chest. He was very much getting tired of this conversation.

" _ **We can bring her farther into the woods. And we can-"**_

" _ **You would have us leave her to die? To starve? Alone?"**_ Caesar was furious now. _**"Why must you be this way towards Raine? She has done nothing."**_

Koba shuffled towards Caesar. _**"So you want to keep her here? As what? Your pet? Are you going to mate with her next?"**_

Caesar roared, puffing out his chest, his hands in fists. Koba didn't back away, but he didn't advance any farther either. Caesar wanted to hit him. But he wouldn't. What would it look like if he physically fought one of his top advisors and warriors over a human girl?

It would add fuel to Koba's fire. That's what it would do. And Koba would spread it like wildfire too, that their leader was starting to lose his shit over a human. So instead he just glared at Koba, his chest heaving.

"Leave…me."

Koba shrunk back a bit, but his next words were nothing short of a threat. "She will…bring trouble. Caesar…will see."

((((()))))

I was standing between the young chimp school and Caesar's treehouse, watching the young ones. Maurice was with me. I had called him over and was now asking him what I should do next. Surprisingly no one was bothering me, but most of them that passed were looking at me with either curiosity or scorn.

Maurice cooed softly to me. Then he signed, _**"You can watch children. Learn sign."**_

I smiled appreciatively at him. "I would love to sit and watch, but I would rather find something to help-"

I craned my head to the right as I heard an ungodly roar. I glanced up at Caesar's treehouse. That didn't sound good at all.

" _ **Something's wrong!"**_ I signed to Maurice.

He held out his hand to me, palm out. _**"Wait, child. Koba is up there."**_

I narrowed my eyes at the orangutan. I had caught everything he had said, but the name. "Who?"

Maurice opened his mouth like he was trying to speak. "Koba."

"Koba," I repeated.

I turned around and saw an ape coming down the platform. When he came around facing me, I recognized him immediately.

It was Scars.

((((()))))

Caesar paced in his tree house. Mate with her? Of all the things for Koba to throw at him. Caesar was so angry a shiver went through him, all the way down his spine. Or at least he told himself it was from anger. Mate with her. What an appalling idea. Raine was human. And even if she was an ape, Caesar still wouldn't just lay a claim on her. He didn't even know her.

Caesar heard a shuffling sound and turned to see the human in question standing right behind him, at the entrance.

((((()))))

Caesar's facial expression changed lightning fast as soon as he saw me. From a deep scowl to something totally unreadable. Was it relief maybe? It was hard to tell.

"Is everything okay?"

((((()))))

Her voice. So soft and delicate. Was everything alright? His entire world—no, his entire _existence_ —had been shaken to the core in one day. And the scary part was, it wasn't even humans who had done it.

It was just her.

He nodded absently, not meeting her gaze. "Yes."

"Is there…anything I can do?"

Anything she could do? Oh there was plenty she could do according to Koba, each idea more unspeakable than the next. He had to find a way to protect her. But how?

"Nothing to help."

((((()))))

 _I wish I could read your mind._ I know he couldn't hear my thoughts. That would have been incredibly phenomenal. But still. I wanted to shake him. To shake him until he spilled out everything. I felt so bad for him. Why couldn't I just see him as he was? An ape who was so desperate to protect his people that he was holding me captive. But there was more to it than that. There had to be.I just wished I knew what.

"Koba doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"Koba hates…humans. All humans."

His voice sounded weary. Dejected. And he still wasn't looking at me. It was time to change that. I closed the distance between us, and as I did, moved until I was more in his line of sight.

"Do you hate them. All humans?"

"Not all. Some of them good."

His gaze finally fell upon me.

"Any that you knew personally?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Maybe you can…tell me about that one day. After all this craziness is over, maybe we can…be friends. Or at least better acquaintances."

I rubbed the palms of my hands together as I spoke.

((((()))))

Caesar watched her hands. And he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for her to rub his fur like that. He inhaled deeply. Damn Koba. Caesar did not need to be seeing her this way. He turned his back to her. Looked out to the valley beyond.

"You should…go back to your cage."

He felt her hand on his shoulder and right away, his muscles tensed.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you such anguish. Please know that that's now what I meant to do."

Caesar closed his eyes at her words. Took a deep breath. Her hand stayed, not touching him any farther, but not pulling back either. But he wanted her to touch him, he realized. And he wanted to touch her. To feel just how smooth her skin really was. He needed to get her out of here. Before his animal instincts started to take control.

"I will…let you know if you are needed. Please…go back to your cage."

His voice had come out gruffer than he had wanted to. Right away her hand withdrew. He heard her footsteps behind him, and when she spoke she already sounded more distant.

"I'm sorry, Caesar. For whatever I have done…I'm sorry."

((((()))))

I tried my best to fight back the tears as I trudged back to my cage. Why was I letting this affect me so much? I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream at Koba. But I had to act like I was the sophisticated one. So I went to my room.

Ha. My room. Hey it sounded better than cage. I had somewhat of a bed. And I had privacy. Well…privacyish. And maybe if I started referring to it as a room, Caesar would snap out of whatever spell Koba had apparently just put him under. He would see that I was not a threat, but as a fellow creature of this world just trying to survive like him. Maybe he would try again to let me take an active part in the group.

I slept a lot better that night. But the next day, no one came for me. At all. Accept to bring me food. I was beginning to become restless. And I was seriously starting to hate Koba. What in the hell had he told Ceasar to make him do a total 360 with me? I swore to myself that the next day would be different.

That night it took me forever to fall asleep. I was laying on my side with my back to the village. Finally I started to doze off. As I did I heard the sound of my door opening. I quickly turned over. It didn't even take me a whole minute to recognize him. He was holding something.

My messenger bag. He gently placed it next to me. I didn't tell him thank you. I didn't say anything at all. I just stared on in total shock…

As Caesar softly closed and locked the door…and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 4

I've probably mentioned before that I'm not the most patient person in the world. So as soon as I was awake enough and saw that I had food, I ate quickly (which was hard to do with honeycomb). I don't know why. I guess because I wanted to be ready just in case someone came for me again.

Sure enough, not long after I was done, Iris came for me. My face lit up as soon as I saw her. She carried two baskets with her. I took it we were leaving right away. I didn't see Caesar anywhere as our same exact group from two days before set out. I didn't let that dampen my spirits though. I was free again. Well…freeish. But I was still a bit worried. I had done nothing two days ago to earn my solitary confinement. At least that I knew of. But then there was Caesar's late night gift he had brought me. Why come in the middle of the night? I still hadn't looked in my bag yet. But I would bet anything my gun wasn't in there. So long as they hadn't messed with my iPod or battery charger. And I would have killed them if they had hurt Maximum Ride. I didn't read much. But Alexander had had the whole set. He said he had found them. All five books. And he had leant them to me. Although they were on a bit of a juvenile level, I was fascinated by the idea of a group of kids with wings and avian DNA had to hide from humanity and their creators. And I just loved the main character. Max was sarcastic and very head strong. She reminded me very much of how I had been as a teenager.

Ugh. I still hated not to have anyone to be able to talk to stuff about. I missed so much going out for a beer with my friends and laughing and talking about the latest movies or music. Or what was going on in the news.

I'll never forget that day when the sea of apes stormed across the Golden Gate Bridge. It had been a Sunday. Me and Tyler were at a restaurant. He had grabbed my hand and held it as we watched on in horror and disbelief.

Obviously things have taken a more drastic turn since then.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the snake. I just felt something hit my leg. I looked down and screamed, backing up into one of the chimps as I did so. The timber rattler coiled back, ready to strike again. It looked fairly young. One of the males reached down and grabbed it and threw it off into the underbrush. I quickly muttered my thanks, then, heart pounding, found a patch of sunlight to inspect the damage. I didn't see any holes, but I picked up my pants leg to look anyway. No holes in my sock. I pulled it down. My skin was perfectly intact. It must have gotten the front of my pants.

Needless to say the rest of the morning did not go as smoothly as last time. I approached every bush with the utmost caution, a feat which eventually seemed to annoy an older female. So I decided to keep my head down and mind my business even more. Finally after she fussed at me (I'm guessing that's what she was doing) for the third time, Iris came to pick with me.

" _ **Do not let her bother you."**_

Don't let it bother me? My uncle had been killed by a snake bite. It wasn't pretty. My dad and aunt had taken it pretty hard. He was dad's brother. His only brother. That was several months after the outbreak. Go figure. Survived the chaos of the city, survived the flu. Killed by a snake.

I scowled towards the other female. _**"Can't she see that I'm scared?"**_ I signed to Iris. _**"That snake almost bit me."**_

" _ **Hazel is older. Doesn't like when others get off task."**_

My scowl deepened. "Reminds me of someone I know," I muttered as I went back to picking.

Great. That's all I needed was a female Carver.

I couldn't help but wonder as we headed back to the village if Hazel was going to snitch on me. I still loved to know what Koba had told Caesar. Koba hadn't even been with us.

Ape school was in full session. I silently approached them. A few heads turned. I waved to Maurice, who was writing something on a small piece of limestone. Without giving it a second thought, I crouched down at the back of the group. A chimp that was a little smaller than the others, stared up at me, his eyes and mouth going into a perfect 'o' shape. I couldn't help it. I snickered. He did like he wanted to come to me, but two others beat me to it. One of them started feeling my jacket, while the other one made for my hair. I could feel his small hands gently yank at my small tresses. The one with my jacket found the zip up part. He ran his hands along it until he found the zipper itself. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. They were like kids in a museum and I was Exhibit A.

"Yeah that's a zipper," I told him. So I showed him how it worked.

He gave a little jump, hooting in excitement as I zipped my jacket up and down for him. The smaller ape that had stared at me in wonder finally came.

I had become totally unaware of my surroundings. Unaware that a few chimps had slowly tried to come at us. Unaware that Maurice had held his hand up signaling them to wait. Unaware of the father and son who were both standing off in the near distance watching me, totally spellbound, one in pure amazement, the other with relief…and something just a little more than admiration.

((((()))))

"B…Look, watch my fingers."

I sat cross legged on the ground, the little awestruck ape in my lap. Maurice was trying to teach them how to spell the word 'bird' through sign. I didn't know how either, so basically I was playing as both teacher and student. I watched the little one try to copy me. I was becoming more amazed with these creatures by the minute. I had been sitting here for a while and surprisingly no one had objected. Maybe it was because of Maurice. Or because they saw how gentle I was being. I didn't care which one it was. I was becoming more and more lost to this miraculous world that I had been shanghaied into.

"Good. Now we do the 'i' next."

* * *

" _ **Raine is good with the children. She could help Lake with Twig."**_

Caesar sighed. He had wandered off to the horse paddock to think. But it was proving impossible. All he saw was a young woman sitting with a group of children, teaching them, letting them play with her. He could still hear her laugh. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Thorn.

" _ **Should we let Raine meet Lake and Twig?"**_ Thorn shrugged.

" _ **I will think on it. How was she this morning?"**_

" _ **Snake scared her. Scared her from picking berries. Hazel fussed,"**_ Iris signed.

Caesar scowled. He really needed to get her out of that cage. There was an empty nest that one of the females had vacated some while back to be with her mate. No one else had claimed it yet.

"Distract her…I will…see to this."

Caesar had an idea. Koba wouldn't be happy, and probably many of the other apes as well, but they would just have to deal with it. Raine had been with them for four days. While most of the apes were still somewhat uncomfortable with her in their presence, Caesar could tell that the general feel of threat in the village had died down.

If she was going to be with them for a while, then it was time to make her a new home.

* * *

Class had just ended. I gently deposited my new little friend back on the ground and stood, dusting off my butt while I did so. It was about mid-day. And it had just occurred to me that I had never been out of my cage for this long. Now what? My stomach was growling, but I had no idea who to go to for food. I was just about to ask Maurice, when I saw a female come running at me, hooting as she went. It was Iris.

"Hey, Iris."

She stopped when she got to me and instantly started signing. I made something out about eating and Thorn. And then it hit me.

"You want me to eat with you?" I both said and signed.

She nodded eagerly. And then I saw Thorn standing a little ways behind her.

"Great. That'll be awesome."

She looked at me questioningly. I smiled at her. I needed to teach them some sign language of my own.

" _ **I would be happy to."**_

Iris reached out for my hand. I let her lead me to a group of chimps. One of them hardly had any hair on him and appeared to be older, more around Caesar's age. Another chimp sat with him. My smile fell when I saw the raw meat they were eating. But there was fire. This was going to get very interesting.

So several minutes later, I was eating cooked elk meat (I assumed it was elk) and talking and laughing with my new friends and the two apes that were sitting closest to us. It had taken a little bit for me to figure out their names, but the older one with hardly any hair was named Rocket. The younger one, who turned out to be Rocket's son, was Ash. Halfway through our meal, Iris waved her hand in front of me to get my attention. She started signing at me. I couldn't quite make out what she said, but when she got to the name Caesar, I stopped in mid-chew. When she was done, she just sat and looked at me. I had to force myself to swallow my bite of food.

" _ **Sign again."**_

So she did it again, more slowly this time. My stomach started to knot up as I caught her words much better. Caesar wanted to see me when I was done.

Oh brother. What was it about that ape that made me feel like I was a teenager again?

With much effort, I finished my meal, not to quickly of course. I didn't want to make myself seem too eager. Besides, what was there to be eager about concerning a handsome, powerful ape with intense, almost human eyes?

Not a damn thing at all.

I never was good at lying.

* * *

I know the saying 'one step at a time' has been done to death, but damn I was having trouble walking. My whole body felt stiff as I followed Iris across the village. As usual, ape eyes followed me, but they seemed more curious now than alert. I just wanted to drop to my knees and say 'please help me!' like I was being led to my death or something. I almost laughed. Caesar probably just wanted to talk, but about what, I couldn't possibly imagine. Caesar was in the far corner of the village with a few other males. Some kind of meeting? Or was there just a problem that needed to be addressed. I almost stopped short when a thought occurred to me that I might be the problem they were addressing.

As we approached, Ceasar's furrowed gaze met mine. I actually stumbled. Over nothing.

Yep. Total dork.

Iris gestured at me and hooted softly at Caesar. His eyes nakedly roved my body.

Someone please shoot me.

Caesar gave a nod at Iris, who left me abruptly without a second glance.

" _ **Talk later,"**_ he signed at the other apes.

They left. And then it was just me and him. One day I will forget this moment. Forget the way the sun shone on his fur. Forget the way the surrounding green made his eyes jump. Forget how slowly he approached me, as though time had come to a creeping crawl. I will definitely forget the single word he spoke, a word that will within the next week take on a totally different connotation when uttered from his lips. I will forget all of this.

And by then…I hope I will soon die after that.

I didn't move as he stepped off to the side, right next to me.

"Come, Raine."

He kept moving past me. Come? You don't have to tell me more than twice. I would have followed him anywhere. Yes, I was definitely in trouble.

I followed him all the way across the village. There was no missing the open stares as we passed. I could only imagine what they were thinking. It was probably the same as me. What in the hell would their leader want with me? He came to the other wall. Like all the others it had vines growing along it. There were also rocks of different sizes jutting out here and there. Some crudely built stairs had been built along them. I could see ape nests in the walls. Some of them appeared to be hanging, and some were built into large niches in the walls, like miniature caves. Caesar started to climb the stairs. I watched him for a second, then started to follow. Most adult male chimps weighed about a hundred pounds. Caesar of course, was a good bit larger. If the stairs could handle him, than my 115ish pound frame should do fine.

We were about halfway up when I felt it. A jolt of pain in my left side, right above my hip. I stopped, waiting to see if it would happen again. I should have known it was too good to be true when I hadn't felt any pain in the last few days. But then again, this was how it had started last time. But I shoved that memory aside. I would just have to be sure I could eventually make it back to San Fran to get medicine.

If they ever let me go back.

When I got to the top, Caesar was waiting for me. To my surprise, he held out his hand. I took it. His hand was firm and leathery, but not a stiff leather, more soft.

The first thing I noticed was the ceiling. Large, tightly woven branches with smaller branches and moss tucked into it. The walls were the same. I saw light just past Caesar.

My jaw dropped.

There was a nest. Within a nest. On top of the wall. I saw a small heap of furs in the smaller nest. A bed. Right next to it was my messenger bag. And beyond that…was the most magnificent view I have ever seen. Finally I let go of Caesar's hand, which I had already forgotten I had been holding. There was a loud noise to the right of me, like a gentle roaring sound. I went to the edge.

And I saw paradise.

Tree covered mountains lay to all sides of us, with a valley of trees in the middle. I glanced to the right and saw a mist. A waterfall. So that's what was making the roaring sound. I felt like the last woman on earth, and at this moment, I could have been for all I cared.

"I don't want to move," I muttered.

"You do not…have to," came Caesar's soft reply. "No one will bother you. Not up here."

I sighed. Leave it up to me to ruin the moment. I turned to face him. "You mean they won't bother me, or I won't bother them?"

"You are not a threat. Apes know that."

"But you want me out of the way? Why?" There was no accusation in my voice. Honestly I was just curious.

Caesar's face seemed to soften a bit. Seemed to relax. "Not in the way, Raine. Apes can be…loud. Rough. You are a human. Small."

He had been standing close to me to begin with, but in two strides, he closed in the distance. I felt his fingertips brush against the back of my hand.

"Sensitive."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." I didn't like how breathy my voice came out. "And I'm sure you have more important things to worry about."

"And if I do not…keep you safe?"

Now the palm of his hand was against the back of mine. And was it just me, or was his face closer to mine now?

"Then I'll just be another dead human. I'm sure your people would be happy about that."

He leaned in towards my ear. What he said next sent a literal chill down my spine.

"I would not."

I was in a cocoon. In a woven cocoon. That's exactly what this was. The entire world ceased to exist. I closed my eyes as Caesar's breath ghosted my ear. I felt his right hand on the small of my back, holding me firmly in place.

"Touch…me…Raine."

I couldn't stop the literal gasp that escaped my throat as my eyes flew open. He wanted me to touch him! What else could I do but oblige? Hell I had been wanting to do that since day one. My had was surprisingly steady as I brought it up to touch his chest. His fur was thick, and not exactly soft, but not wiry either. I bent my fingers and straightened them again, and as I did so, Caesar lowered his mouth to my neck. His lips touched first and when the tip of his tongue snuck out to make contact, my neck automatically recoiled. I hadn't meant to. It had been a knee-jerk reaction. But all the same, he pulled away.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't...I wasn't expecting…."

Caesar turned his back on me and hung his head.

"Caesar, I just met you. Ape or not, you have to understand how awkward this is for me. I haven't been physically close to any man in over ten years. I can't just crawl into a nest with you and…"

I realized what I had almost just said. Is that what this had been about? Why he had been eyeing me for the last few days? I hadn't even considered if he'd had a mate or not, but now it was obvious he didn't. Holy shit. He must have been starved for physical affection. Me on the other hand…I had only had one boyfriend. And let's just say that hadn't worked out. I rarely pleasured myself either. I just wasn't the kind of person to be ruled by my sexual drive. Never had been. That was the main reason why it was so crazy for me to be so affected by Caesar. Not only was he an animal (although a highly intelligent one, so it really wouldn't be beastiality), but as a human, I was as asexual as it got.

"My fault. Should have known."

The pain in Caesar's voice almost crushed my spirit.

"No. No, Caesar, it wasn't. Please don't say that." I reached out to touch him, but pulled back. "I just don't want to…"

What was I going to tell him? Don't want to ruin this? Ruin what? No matter how I looked at it, there was literally no way for me and Caesar to be together. And why would we want to be anyway? Different species. Not to mention the fact that both of our groups would be completely freaked out and mortified. Suddenly the waterfall was too loud. And I was way too aware of how high up I was. I needed solid ground.

"Don't want to be with a filthy ape."

"What?" I had barely heard him.

"You do not…want to be touched…by an ape."

I stared agape at him. "What? No! Caesar, that's not how I see it at all." I reached out and touched his arm and felt his muscles tighten underneath me. When he glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, there was no desire in what I felt. His eyes were cold, and his voice just as much.

"Human…lies."

He left me with my hand suspended in mid-air. I had pretty much asked for this, but it didn't mean his words hadn't stung. I plopped myself down next to my messenger bag. I realized I would have to climb down eventually. I would have to eat something before bed as it was still early afternoon. Shit. That meant facing the apes again. I could only imagine what they were talking about. I reached over and pulled out my earbuds, iPod and battery. There was only one band I could rock out to that would fit the mood I was in right now.

So sitting next to my new bed, in my new bedroom on top of the world, I put on my earbuds…and lost myself to Breaking Benjamin.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ugh. Shit!"

I pulled my sleeve out of the brambles. The last couple of times I had come out here, I hadn't minded the thorny bushes all that much, but today…

I still couldn't believe I had ruined that moment with Caesar yesterday. I had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening warring with myself. Part of me told myself that it had been for the best. What if he had gotten overexcited? I seriously doubted he would have forced himself on me, but still. He could have hurt me. And I know he would have felt bad afterwards. But being in his arms had awoken something in me. Something dangerous. Something that I couldn't deny any longer.

I wanted him.

And it wasn't just about sex either, although it would probably be out of this world with him. But no. I wanted more than that. I wanted his attention. I wanted to be the person he turned to for advice. I wanted to know what he dreamed about. What he feared. What his past was like.

I wanted to sit and talk to him while I ran my hand up his arm and along his chest. I wanted to feel his arms around me, holding me against him as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

I snarled in frustration as my sleeve got caught again. To hell with this. I pulled it free and then yanked off my jacket. I tied it around my waist. This was going to hurt. But it wouldn't be any worse than the other pain that I was feeling—pain that I was starting to have feelings for someone that I didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with as anything other than a friend.

And the "other" other pain. This one bringing an actual tear to my eye. Not because of the intensity of it (it wasn't bad yet, but it would be eventually), but because of the shear aggravation that it was actually there to begin with. I felt another stabbing pain, this one a little worse than the last time. My vision started to blur as I picked more berries. The tiny thorns pulled and picked at my now bare arms, but still I continued. A couple of tears fell. This sucked. I didn't want to cry in front of the apes. Not because I didn't want them thinking me weak. I didn't care about that. I just didn't want any of them, specifically Iris, to go blabbing to Caesar.

Boy would that be a cute conversation. _Yes, Caesar I was crying. Why? Because I think I'm starting to get a crush on you and because I have a painful cyst on one of my ovaries that's going to get big and rupture if I don't get medicine for it._

Good Lord I couldn't even begin to imagine having to explain all of that to him. Ovaries and cysts and the most awkward one out of all of them…birth control.

Ha! If apes could blush, I could guarantee you he would be by the time I was done with him. He would probably run for the woods if he wasn't already living in them.

The pain started to spread, like I was having cramps. Which I knew I wasn't. I had just had my period a couple of weeks ago. Oh yeah. Definitely better if me and Caesar didn't take things further right now. That's all I needed was to get pregnant. Yeah, for an ape. Jeez had I entered the Twilight Zone, or what?

I felt a hand on my hair and heard a soft hooting sound to my right.

" _ **You alright? Are you sick?"**_ Iris asked.

I gave a weak nod and withdrew my arms. I had been wrapped up in my emotions and attacked the berry bush with savagery. My forearms were all scratched up. A few spots even had a bit of blood on them. Iris lightly touched my arm and when she looked at me, her eyes were filled with sympathy.

That didn't help. A couple more tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a really messed up week."

My voice sounded stronger than I felt. I really didn't want to abandon them. But I was just going to slow them down anyway.

" _ **Need to leave? Go back to apes?"**_

That was so the last thing I needed right now. "I think I'll go for a walk." She gave me a confused look so I mimed walking with my fingers. "Walk."

Iris gave an eager nod. _**"Walking good. Peaceful."**_

I gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. I could use a little peace right now."

Thorn walked up and started hooting at us.

" _ **Raine hurt. Sick. Going back to camp,"**_ Iris told him.

Now Thorn shot me a concerned look. I held up my hand palm forward.

"I'm fine. I just… _ **I need a break. Rest.**_ " I finished in sign.

" _ **Woods dangerous. I should go with you,"**_ Thorn responded.

I shook my hand back and forth. "No no. Really. I'm fine."

" _ **Apes not far, Thorn. She will be fine."**_ Iris smiled at me.

I had to remember to thank Iris later. Of course she would be on my side. Females were the same no matter what species when it came to needing our space. I made off to go back to the village. One of the other males tried to stop me, but Thorn interfered. It was nice to have friends.

Now I just needed to work on getting back in the good graces of the one friend I really needed.

Caesar.

I decided to head back to the apes anyway. There was no need to get myself lost in the woods. I was completely lost in thought when I saw two apes coming towards me from the opposite direction. I recognized them immediately and waved.

Oh shit. Now Caesar's son would see that I had been crying. This day was just getting more and more lovely.

I planted a smile on my face as Ash and Blue Eyes approached. I stuck my hands in my back cargo pockets, trying to hide my beat up arms.

"Hey, Blue. Ash. Where you guys headed?"

They hooted at me and raised their spears in greeting as they got closer.

" _ **Where you going?"**_ I signed as the got up on me.

" _ **Catch fish. You going back?"**_ Blue asked.

"Wow. Fishing sounds fun. Yeah I was going back to the camp." I pointed the way they were coming from. "You uh…" I couldn't finish my words. Damn it I wish Caesar was the one I was talking to instead. I felt my eyes tear up, but quickly blinked it away. Yeah I was ready to talk to Caesar. Not.

I gave the boys a smile. _**"Can I…come with you?"**_ I shrugged.

Blue and Ash looked at each other. They jabbered and signed for a minute. Finally Blue stepped up to me.

"Raine…can…come."

My mouth fell open. "You can talk?"

Blue shrugged. "Speak…some."

His voice wasn't near as deep and gruff as Caesar's, but it had a nice tenor to it. I smiled at him. "Well alright then. I will come."

So I fell into step with them. Little did I know of the drama that this one simple decision would cause.

* * *

" _ **You gave her Cornelia's nest! Your mate! Do you think so little of her memory?"**_

Caesar idly glanced up from the fire. He was sitting eating breakfast with Koba and the rest of the council members. But of course Koba had to start trouble.

" _ **I will always love Cornelia. Always miss her. Raine is not my mate. But she could not stay in that cage either."**_

" _ **You want to be free to touch her. A human! I see how you look at her."**_

Caesar stood, his hands balled into fists. He got in Koba's face. "You speak to me like this again…you will end up in cage."

Koba lifted the corner of his lip, displaying his canines. _**"You are the one in a cage. You just don't realize it yet."**_

Then he stalked out of the cave, leaving an enraged Caesar breathing heavily in his wake.

* * *

"Oh come on!"

It took all I had not to kick at the water. Not that it would have done any good. Except scare all the fish. I had tried several times now to spear a fish like Blue Eyes showed me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong, but I was really starting to get aggravated.

" _ **Feel fish come to you."**_

Blues Eyes was so patient. I wish I had that virtue. The only thing I was patient at was when I was the one who was trying to teach someone something.

"That's easy for you to say. You guys are made to be doing stuff like this," I commented snidely.

I froze when I felt Blue Eye's hand on my back.

" _ **Like this,"**_ he signed with his right hand.

He tilted my spear back down towards the water. Then he covered my hand with his own.

"Feel. Wait."

Unlike his father, his presence and his words were like a balm to me. I tried to calm my center and focus on the water rippling around us. I watched as a fish swam closer to me.

"Wait," Blue whispered.

I tightened my hands on my spear and my breath quickened.

"Go!" Blue said right as I lunged.

I didn't hit the fish dead in the center, but it was still a catch. I lifted my spear tip in the air, the fish at the end of it. I grinned at Blue Eyes and he returned the gesture.

"I did it! We did it!" I gave him a one armed hug. He awkwardly patted me on the back. I walked over to Ash. "Ash, look! I finally caught one!"

He hooted excitedly at me.

It was only then that I noticed that the pain in my abdomen had subsided. Yes the real pain would come eventually. But not today. I grinned at my two new friends.

Not today.

* * *

" _ **She just said she was going for a walk. I told Thorn we could let her go."**_

Caesar glanced around frantically as if it would make Raine magically appear. All of the berry pickers had returned.

All except for Raine.

He wanted to chastise Iris, or someone. But it would do no good. Raine was a grown woman. But the pickers had been gone for a while. And if Raine had spent very little time with them, she could be anywhere. Luckily Maurice was the voice of reason.

" _ **Caesar, what if you send others out and she comes back? We should wait."**_

 _But what if she ends up further from me?!_ Caesar wanted to scream.

" _ **What if she is hurt? Iris said Raine was sick. Crying,"**_ Thorn added.

That really got Caesar's attention.

"Sick?" he both signed and said. He and Thorn both turned to Iris.

" _ **I went to her. She was crying. Her arms had cuts. Blood. From thorns."**_

Caesar's eyes grew wide. Had she cut herself on purpose? Was she that miserable here? It hadn't seemed like she was, but you could never know with humans.

" _ **I think something is wrong with her. I think she is in pain. But she hides it,"**_ Iris continued.

Caesar was becoming desperate. He wanted her back. Needed her back. Five days. Raine had been with them for five days. How had he come to be attached to her so quickly?

 _Because she is smart, and beautiful, and strong willed_ , he reminded himself.

 _But also human. And repulsed by my touch._

Caesar closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe. He would send out a few. Just a few. To do a quick sweep of the area. And then he would go from there.

He would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

I laughed harder than I had laughed in weeks. Ash was telling me a funny story about when he and Blue Eyes were younger and Ash had dared Blue to poke a hornet's nest. I could only imagine young Blue hopping and jumping around trying to get away from them.

"That's messed up," I said. "You guys are cra-" I yelped when a hand went over my mouth.

Blue pointed with his other hand straight off and to the right. My eyes grew wide when I saw a large grizzly bear. It was off in the distance, but it was sniffing the air. I lifted the string of fish in my hand. Not good. Ash gestured towards himself and Blue released me. The three of us slunk off into the underbrush.

" _ **Must tell Father,"**_ Blue signed.

I nodded nervously. "Oh we are definitely telling Caesar."

I had never been so happy to get back to the village.

* * *

As soon as we got back, one of the chimps started hooting. Loudly. Like he was raising an alarm. Then another joined him.

I glanced nervously at Blue Eyes. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. Iris came running, followed closely by Thorn. I knew their shapes and markings well now.

I held out my hands. "What's going on?"

Iris hugged me. She actually hugged me. I shot Thorn a questioning glance, but he didn't say anything. Finally she let me go.

" _ **Where were you? Are you alright? We all very worried. Caesar very worried."**_

Her hands were moving so fast, I almost couldn't keep up. But I caught her meaning well enough.

I held out my hands again. "I'm fine. What's going on?"

And then I saw him. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds. Which was saying a lot because it was very overcast right now. I wouldn't be surprised if it rained soon. I could tell just by his stance that he was agitated. Jeez since when did I get so good at reading ape body language? Or rather _his_ body language. We slowly approached each other.

I couldn't tell by his face if he was pissed off or just worried, but I had a feeling I was going to end up getting an earful either way. This was exactly why I didn't like getting close to people. Once emotions started getting involved, it was nothing but a complication. That's why I preferred having female friends. They understood other women.

So I was just going to have to teach Caesar to understand me.

"I had some uh…issues in the woods this morning." Keeping my voice soft and my eyes downcast, I lifted my arms to show him my wounds. I gave him a small smile. "Lesson learned. Always keep your arms covered when picking berries."

His expression softened a bit as he eyed my arms. So far, so good. Maybe he wouldn't fuss too badly.

I held my string of fish out to him, my smile broadening. "I caught some fish. Blue Eyes taught me. It was a lot of fun being out there…"

My words died in my throat as I fully met his gaze. His eyes…they were pleading, desperate. Desperate for what?

I had never wished so badly to be able to read minds. I felt a drop of rain on my cheek. Another on my arm. I would have to find shelter soon, but I didn't really care to be in my new room right now.

I lowered my voice for him just him to hear. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"You broke…rules."

My mouth fell open. Was he serious?

"Must face punishment."

His eye twitched. Like he had blinked. Holy shit! Did he just wink? Caesar just winked at me.

"I didn't know of any rules." My voice shook, but not from fear. Was he actually suggesting without making it obvious that he wanted to speak to me? Alone? Was he just acting angry to save face?

Fine. I could put on a show as well.

I lowered my gaze. "I am sorry if I have been misunderstanding some things around here. It is impossible for someone to learn the rules of any place within a few days, especially when I am treated as a guest one minute and a prisoner a next."

Ouch. That had to have stung. But I wasn't done yet. I had learned more than a few things from my cage within the last several days. And one of them was this—no one disrespects Caesar.

I lowered myself into a crouch, my head lowered as well. I reached out my left hand, palm upward and fingers bent.

Like I said, I've learned a few things.

"I apologize greatly for any offense or for any worry I may have caused. I promise that I will try harder for the betterment of myself and this colony if I am to continue to be a _guest_ here."

Nothing happened at first. No one even spoke. The first thing I felt were cool, tiny raindrops peppering my skin. But then I felt something else, something just as soft—feather light fingertips brushing along my palm.

Caesar had forgiven me.

I got back to my feet. The rain was definitely coming down harder now, the drops larger. My face burned. There was no way it wasn't flaming red right now.

My eyes flashed to Caesar's face. Shit. What in the hell had I just done? I needed to get out of there. Oh. Wasn't there something I was supposed to do?

I turned to Blue Eyes and held out the fish. "Here. You know what to do with this before I will. Oh and the bear. Tell him." I pointed to Caesar.

Blue shrugged. Shit. His hands were already full. I passed the fish to Ash then tried to make my way around him to stand next to Iris. As I did I noticed Caesar's eyes following me. Well I had gotten his undivided attention. But right now he needed to pay attention to his son.

Blue told Caesar about the bear.

" _ **We will be more careful. More watchful,"**_ Caesar signed back.

A gust of wind caught me and I shivered. Time to put on my jacket. I glanced up at the sky. It was an angry grey. As I finished pulling my jacket on, I caught Caesar's gaze again. Still watching me.

 _What?!_ I wanted to holler at him.

Finally our group started to disperse. Yay. I decided to go with Iris and Thorn back to their place. No need to be climbing to my tower in this weather. I started to follow them, but Caesar's voice stopped me.

"Raine?"

 _Yes it is doing that,_ I wanted to retort. I so had a love-hate relationship with my name.

"Come. I must speak with you."

Did I want to follow him? Not at the moment. Should I want to follow him? Depends on who you ask. Did I follow him?

Like the moon follows the earth.

* * *

It was pouring now. Thunder rumbled. Luckily Caesar had a meager fire going in the middle of the room. There were two logs next to it, adjacent to each other.

"Cold?"

His voice was right next to my shoulder. I nodded. "A little."

"Come. Fire will warm you."

His voice was gentle. I couldn't tell if he was offering or commanding.

Caesar sat on one log. I sat on the other. The rain was a thick grey curtain. I would give almost anything to know one time what it would be like to sleep up here—with him.

I placed my hands on my knees.

"Are you...hurt? Your arms?"

Boy he didn't waste any time.

"A little. It's more of a burning feeling."

"Let me...see them?"

I glanced up at him from under my lashes. My hands shook as I pulled up my sleeves. Caesar moved towards me and I turned sideways so that he could crouch in front of me.

"They're really not that bad. It shouldn't take them long to heal."

Caesar's large hand covered my left one. I sat stock still. His eyes, full of concern met mine. He slid his palm down mine. Then the fingertips. Then he lifted his hand and ran his fingers down my palm again. He glanced down at my hand then back up to me.

"You know what this is? What it means?"

I swallowed and slowly nodded. "It means forgiveness. That was an easy one to learn."

He removed his hand.

"Please!"

I had said it with more force than I had meant. Caesar froze.

"Please keep doing that. Keep..." I took a deep breath, "touching my hand."

"You want me to touch you?"

"Yes." My voice was breathy. "I want you to touch me."

He took two fingers and, starting at the base of my palm, slowly ran the tips of them down my palm, all the way down my fingers. He repeated the motion.

I watched him the whole time. If I had been chilly before, I was not so now. He did it again, then curled my fingers and enveloped my hand in his own.

"You are…sad? Being here?"

Iris definitely talked to him.

"Not really. I mean…I haven't been. More just frustrated. This morning…I was very frustrated."

"What happened?"

He ran his thumb over mine. Gosh darn it. Who would have thought he could be so gentle? So sweet?

"Yesterday I uh…I ruined something. A moment. You were trying to share something amazing with me and I got…" I had to explain this to him. "I got scared. I'm not very good with people. At connecting with them. Especially men. There was a guy a long time ago. We were very good friends. Then one day we decided to take it…further." Memories of the day before, of Caesar holding me, came back to me. And for the first time since that happened, I felt at peace thinking about it. "It messed up everything." I met Caesar's gaze. Then I leaned in towards him. "I don't know what I want to happen between us. But I do know that I don't want fear to be a part of it anymore. These last several days have been so, _so_ amazing, Caesar." I covered his hand with my other one. "You told me that I didn't want an ape to touch me. You were wrong. There is nothing," I shook my head, " _nothing_ in this world that I want more than that."

Caesar's countenance totally shifted. The crease in his brow went away. His mouth grew slack. And his eyes. His eyes roved my face. It was a look of relief. That was the only way I could describe it. He lifted his left hand and brought it to my face. I didn't shy away this time as the pliant leather of his palm touched my cheek. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip. He moved even closer to me and I shifted, unsure of what he was doing. He moved his hand to my slightly damp hair and then brought his face next to mine, just like he had done before. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to caress his chest. His fur was damp as well.

"Wait."

He pulled back a little. I started to remove my jacket. Then I threw it behind us. Caesar rubbed his hands along my arms. His eyes had darkened a bit. I reaaaally wanted to take things slow, but how could I get him to see that without hurting him again.

"Hey why don't we sit and watch the rain for a while?"

That seemed to defuse him a little bit. He gave me a half smile. "That would…be nice."

I tilted my head at him. "Really? I'm sorry. We can still cuddle though."

Now Caesar smiled. "Then I have just the spot."

He stood and held out his hand to me. I took it. We went around the fire to a pile of furs. Uh…was this his bed? Not what I was going for, sweetheart. He must have sensed my sudden trepidation, because he stopped short. He turned to face me, still holding my hand.

"I will not…hurt you, Raine."

I glanced down at the furs and tucked in my bottom lip. _Please don't ask me to have sex, Caesar. You don't know what you would be asking._

Poor Caesar. I had just told him I didn't want to be afraid of him anymore. But old habits did die hard. I glanced out at the rain again. Still white out. I pulled my hand away from Caesar and took down my ponytail. I put it on my right wrist then sat cross legged in the fur. Caesar moved off to the side but still stayed close to me. I sensed him crouch down right next to me. His hand came up and brushed my hair aside. For some reason I got an overwhelming desire to snuggle against his chest. Why not? I shifted my position 'til I was turned sideways. Caesar went to rest on his knees.

"You can't be comfortable like this," I told him.

"Only you I worry about," came his gruff reply.

I let out a strangled moan as his mouth found my earlobe. He started sucking it.

I gasped. "Caesar." I reached out and grasped his shoulder.

He leaned down further and started doing the same to my neck.

"Uh." I started to lean back and put my hand out to brace myself. He slid his hand across my stomach. His face ended up in my hair and he inhaled deeply.

His mouth was back at my ear. His heavy breath sent chills straight down to my core.

"Only Raine I want to see. Want to feel."

His teeth went down on my earlobe as he nibbled it. His hand sliding up to cup the edge of my breast over my shirt. I moaned and dug into his shoulder.

"What if..." He pulled away to loom over me, "what if someone walks in on us."

"My home," he said in a growling voice. "Mine." He covered my breast with his hand. "No more cage." He put his forehead against mine. "No more waiting."

Waiting? Waiting for what?

"Touch me."

Definite command. I reached up to touch his chest again. Then slid my hand to cup his neck. We stayed like this for a minute.

"I thought we were supposed to be cuddling," I muttered.

Caesar sighed. Then without warning he reached out and wrapped his arms around my midsection. I let out a yelp as he went over sideways and onto his back, bringing me with him. I busted out laughing.

"Cuddling with ape...going to get rough."

I was now laying completely on top of him. I struggled to get lose, but his arms were like super thick hairy chords. Caesar's chest reverberated with a chuckle. Finally I gave up and let my head lay limply on his chest.

"Alright. You win. I guess I'll just have to fall asleep."

I let myself go completely limp and started making fake snoring sounds. Lightning fast, Caesar's hand was up in my hair, behind my neck.

"Ah." I threw my neck back. He dug his hand in some more, tickling me. "No, no! That tickles." My whole body flared up with goosebumps. He brought his hand to the side of my neck. I let out a high pitched cry.

"Shhh." Caesar stopped altogether. "Apes will hear." His voice was more serious now. He let me go and I rolled off of him. I scooted myself to a seated position between him and the fire.

"Well you started it," I said in feigned anger. "I can't be held responsible for my actions if you're going to start something like that."

Caesar hoisted himself up to a half sitting position, his face now serious.

"That was a joke, by the way. I can be sarcastic sometimes, so you just as soon get used to it." I scooted down again next to him, my head propped up on my elbow. "If you want to," I added.

Caesar ran his hand down my arm. He smiled at me. A smile of contentment. And at this moment I knew…we could make this work.

Whatever this was.

He reached up to caress my face with the back of his forefinger. "Nothing else in this world…I want more."


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up to a loud popping sound and the smell of smoke, the soft feeling of fur beneath me. Fur! I sat up with a jolt. Caesar was adding wood to the fire. My heart started pumping faster as I realized where I was—Caesar's house. I had fallen asleep in his bed.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, calm down, Raine._

I stood up and Caesar turned. He stood as well.

"You slept well?"

I nodded groggily. "How long was I out for?" A gust of wind blew and I shivered.

"Not long. Are you…cold?"

Caesar tentatively stepped towards me.

"I uh…a little."

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I was feeling bashful. We hadn't done anything, but still. I had shared his bed with him. Or I was guessing I had.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Caesar smiled at me. "I slept a while." He reached out to touch my hair. "I didn't want to…wake you."

The fire crackled next to us.

"I guess the others are going to talk now."

"I will speak to them." Caesar dropped his hand. "This is…my home. I should be able…to bring you here."

"But I am human." I raise an eyebrow. "Like I said, they will talk."

Caesar's posture seemed to stiffen. "Do you not…want this?"

"I want this very much. Caesar," I spread my hands out, palm upward, "I love spending time with you and I want us to get closer, but we need to go slow with this. For a lot of reasons."

Caesar's brow furrowed and he looked away, nodding. "I feel the same. But I still…"

He sighed and turned his gaze towards the village. Usually when me and Caesar would have a conversation like this, I would end up frustrated. I took a deep, calming breath. I knew exactly how he felt. We were both conflicted. But it was pointless to discuss it any further right now.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" I said in as cheerful of a voice as I could muster. "I wonder if they've cooked our fish yet."

I went to stand in the doorway, just before the platform. The village below was nothing but mud. Ick.

"Did you enjoy being with…Blue Eyes?"

Caesar had come to stand next to me.

"I liked it a lot. It was frustrating at first." I giggled at the memory of me trying to spear fish. "Your son is a good teacher though." I yawned. I hated being woken up prematurely. But I was glad that I had. Who knows how long I would have slept for. Or even better, who would have walked in on me.

"No one walked in on me sleeping did they? That you know of?"

Caesar frowned, his eyes on the village. "Are you…worried?"

"Curious."

"No apes came."

"That's good. I guess I better," I yawned again, "go find something to eat. Then I guess I'll…go to my room if that's alright."

I started chewing on my bottom lip.

"You do not need…permission."

His gaze fell on me. Those eyes. Holy shit, those eyes. Yeah I definitely needed to take another nap. Before I decided to drag him back to his pile of furs.

"So I'll uh…" I started twirling my hair. My eyes traveled down his neck to his torso. He was all muscle. And I could now say that I knew that from personal experience. I had just had my hand on that chest not too long ago. Forget that. I had just been _lying_ on that chest not too long ago!

My eyes went back to his face. Was it just me or had Caesar's eyes darkened? I didn't want to move. Couldn't if I'd tried. The saying "animal magnetism" popped into my mind. If that didn't describe me and Caesar, I didn't know what the hell did. Our eyes still glued to each other, he walked up to me. I backed up into the wall. An image flashed into my head of Caesar pinning me up against this same wall, his mouth on my bare breast. Jesus, is this what I had become? Some wanton fiend who craved the affection of animals to the point that I was willing to bed them? Not animals, I had to remind myself. Just him. Caesar.

"I should go." I pointed towards the village.

"Tell me what you feel," Caesar said at the same time.

There was no point in lying.

"I know what I want to feel. And it's something that I shouldn't."

Caesar's shoulders rose and fell. "Tell me." His voice was soft, but there was no denying the desperation in it. His hand came up to brush his fingertips against my jaw. "Tell me…what you want."

"I want your mouth on me." My voice was a whisper.

Caesar's eyes widened. His nostrils flared. He dropped his hand. "Where?"

Simultaneously my mouth fell opened and my body slumped against the wall, my muscles now turned to jelly. Holy shit, he was letting me _choose_?!

"I…"

My heart was pounding. There was no way in hell I could ask him to do what had just popped into my head.

"My neck. I want it on my neck. Like you did a while ago. If you want to."

My face was burning as Caesar took my hand and led me away from the opening.

"Apes might see. Only us."

"No we don't want that." My voice sounded weak. I felt weak, like the slightest touch would make me collapse on the floor.

Caesar must have sensed my nervousness because he gently squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.

"Will not hurt you."

Hurt? Forget hurt. I was afraid that if we started up again, I wouldn't want to stop this time.

"I trust you."

We stopped in the middle of the room. Caesar moved my hair aside, his eyes searching my face. His musky smoke smell filled my nostrils as he bent his head towards me. My mouth opened slightly and I stood as still as possible. As he came in, I tilted my head to the left, giving him full access. I heard him inhale deeply, as his sniffed along my neck. He nuzzled my ear with his nose, and then ever so softly, he started nibbling my earlobe. When he stuck his tongue in my ear, I giggled, my arms automatically flaring up with goosebumps.

"You like that?" Caesar's voice was husky as his hand slid around my back.

"Yes," I breathed.

He stuck his tongue back in my ear. I gasped. He pulled me closer to him. He grazed his teeth along the ridge of my ear and I drew out a loud, shaky breath. I snuck my hand around his waist. Caesar dipped his head lower and when I felt his rough tongue on my neck, I couldn't stop myself from thrusting my pelvis against him. Caesar let out something that sounded like a cross between a moan and a growl.

"Do that…again."

I thrusted my pelvis against him and this time, Caesar grabbed my ass and pushed me forward until my pelvis was flush up against his. I felt a bulge. I had heard years ago that the enhanced apes had enhanced genitalia as well. Caesar's teeth went down on my neck and I felt a little pressure. But instead of pulling away, I held on to him tighter. He started sucking on my neck again. I ran my hand up his back, feeling his firm muscles under his thick fur.

Holy shit, what would it feel like to not have anything between us right now? I ground myself against him. Caesar growled against my neck and his fingers dug into my back. He must really be trying to restrain himself right now.

I started to hear sounds outside, like hooting and hollering. It was low, but it was definitely there. I put my other arm around Caesar, hugging him to me. He had lifted his head. He must have been listening too. The noise was getting louder. Caesar ran his hand up my back.

"Sounds like someone's having problems down there," I muttered against his shoulder.

"I must go."

I rested my forehead against his shoulder. I sighed. "I know. Please be careful."

Caesar pulled back and held me at arm's length. His eyes were hooded. "Wait here…for me?"

I gave him a small smile. "Considering we don't know what they're fighting about, I really need to go too. You know I'm gonna be back."

Caesar leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "Hope so. Be careful." He gently rubbed my arm.

"I will."

Then he left.

* * *

" _ **He has been in there with her since this morning. What if he has mated with her?"**_ Koba screeched as his hands flew.

" _ **Father wouldn't do that,"**_ Blue Eyes signed back, his eyes narrowed in anger and irritation.

" _ **We should just kill her and get it over with. You know other humans will come for her."**_

" _ **Raine has done nothing, Koba. Just leave her alone,"**_ Thorn chimed in.

" _ **You take her side, Thorn? Over apes?"**_ Koba continued.

Thorn screeched. _**"I take her side over**_ _you._ _ **"**_

Koba leapt on Thorn. The two of them scuffled. Thorn managed to push Koba off. The scarred ape was about to attack Thorn again, when large hands grabbed his shoulders. He swung at his attacker, but the silverback simply grabbed Koba's arm. Koba tried to bite the much larger ape, but the silverback simply pushed him back. The two went for each other, but stopped when they heard a loud shout behind them. Koba turned, both apes attention on the chimp behind them.

Caesar sauntered up to them, his brow furrowed deeply. _**"What's going on?"**_

Koba glared at, of all people, Blue Eyes. Like it was the younger chimp's fault. Blue went up to Caesar.

" _ **Apes wonder about Raine, Father. Say it is not right for you to give so much time and attention to her."**_

" _ **That is for me to worry about, Son."**_

Koba lumbered forward. "And what of us? What of apes?"

Caesar scowled. Usually when Koba spoke, it was because he was very angry. An angry Koba was never a good thing and Caesar had been seeing way too much of that lately.

" _ **Raine is friend to apes. Friend to me. That is all."**_

Koba let out an angry huff and puffed out his chest. "Friend? Trouble." He pointed up to Caesar's treehouse. " _She_ is trouble. She will bring…trouble."

Caesar turned and saw Raine standing on the balcony, watching all of this, her pretty face twisted with anxiety.

"Caesar sees human too much. No concern…for apes."

((((()))))

I saw Koba point at me, then Caesar's gaze follow. Holy shit. I had been right. They were fighting about me. I couldn't stay in here another minute. I grabbed my jacket. I needed to find Iris. I would get some food and then I would go to my own tower. I needed to stop this with Caesar.

Before things got worse.

Before all hell broke loose in paradise.

I didn't even glance at Caesar as I descended the platform. I went to find Iris. She asked me what was wrong. I just told her that I was tired, which was just a half lie. Today had been a total roller coaster and I was more than ready to be alone. Tomorrow I was going to take a different track. I would stay away from Caesar unless absolutely necessary. I didn't want to hurt him, but being with him was an accident waiting to happen. At least that's what I was going to try to convince myself. That's what my head told me.

I just needed to get my heart to cooperate.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Ok I am seriously thinking about upping the rating to "M" on this. I really think that it will be necessary in order for Raine and Caesar to really be able to explore their feelings and sexuality with each other._

 _Also thank you everyone so much who has followed/favorited/reviewed my story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 7

My heart pounded as I clambered down from my tower. I hadn't seen Caesar since the ape fight the day before and I was hoping to keep avoiding him. For now anyway. Everyone stared at me as I made my way to Iris and Thorn's den. It was still early yet. I need to eat so that I could find Blue and Ash. I had asked them the previous evening if I could go fishing with them again. Blue had looked reluctant, but finally he said yes. I didn't speak as I ate breakfast. Iris kept shooting me concerned glances. What an awkward phase I was in right now. In just a couple of days, the apes had gone from being afraid of me to just plain walking on eggshells around me. I didn't mind it though, so long as no one gave me any grief about me being in Caesar's treehouse with him the day before, a.k.a. Koba.

After I ate, I went off to find Blue and Ash. Oh I found them alright. Even from a distance I could tell who they were talking to. Although I just saw his side profile, I knew Caesar's build and posture anywhere.

Well shit.

I plastered a smile on my face as I got to them. "Hey, guys. Ready to catch some fishes?" I made a rippling motion with my hand. Though my mood was playful, my heart was pounding against my rib cage. My eyes met Caesar's and I quickly looked at Blue. I beamed at him. I noticed he was carrying an extra spear. I almost jumped for joy.

"No fish," Caesar said.

I blinked at him. "What? What do you mean?"

"No fish. Sending scouts to hunt for bear."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he serious? "Well what are we going to do for food? Are the berry pickers going out either?"

"After scouts get back."

I let my poster droop, my super temporary high now deflated. "Alright." I slapped my palm against my thigh. "I guess I'll…find something else to do."

I glanced over again at Ash and Blue. They had all their equipment, spears and string. Had Caesar decided this yesterday and had just now told them, or had he decided it since he'd seen that I was going with them?

" _ **You want us to go with them, Father?"**_

"Yes."

I wanted to ask him about my suspicion so badly. I was sure there had been bears around before. This was the redwoods after all. _Was_ Caesar being extra protective because of me?

I sighed. Either way, I couldn't be upset with him. He was just doing what he felt was necessary. But sticking around meant being closer to him. The guys left, leaving me with Caesar. Our eyes met and right away my face flamed up.

"I guess I'll go see if Maurice needs anything."

"You like ape children?"

I smiled. Caesar had asked that question really quick. Either he was genuinely curious or he didn't want me to leave.

"I do like them. I think it's funny that they look at me with such awe. I forgot that they've never seen a human before. I must seem strange. And when I was helping teach them to sign..." I shrugged. I felt kind of silly being excited about a bunch of ape kids. "I just liked it is all."

"Will you come with me? I must...show you something."

I smiled at him. How could I tell him no. "Alright."

I followed Caesar to a den that was in the back corner of the village. I stopped short when I saw a couple of female chimps right inside that had masks over their mouths. The masks looked to be made of a row of long skinny bones that went down to their chins. I was a bit confused until I saw a third masked chimp crouched down next to another chimp that was lying in a nest. It was a another female. Her eyes were closed and as I got closer, I could hear her breathing funny.

"Caesar…" my voice was soft. I felt like we had just entered a hospital room. "Is she sick?"

"Yes. After her baby…" Caesar turned to me. His eyes were narrowed.

He started signing. He must not have known the proper words to explain what was wrong with her.

"Oh. So a while after she had her baby, she started getting sick?"

"Yes. Apes do not know-"

"What's wrong with her," I finished for him. "Where is her mate?"

I heard a tiny hooting sound and jumped when I felt something at my ankle. I looked down and saw the tiniest ape playing with the laces of my boots. The masked chimp to the right of me started hooting. She bent to pick up the little one. He was so tiny. He must have just started walking. She took him in the corner of the den. Caesar touched my arm and I moved aside with him.

" _ **Her mate does not come around much. He is scared."**_

"Scared? Scared of what?"

Ceasar took a few seconds to answer. _**"That she will die."**_

I opened my mouth and closed it again. What kind of man didn't want to be near his wife when she needed him the most?

"That's crazy! You don't think she's scared? I mean what is he doing, scouting? Hunting? He should be with his wife."

The female in the nest started stirring and cooing softly.

I moved closer to Caesar and lowered my voice. "He should want to be with her. She's his mate. Other people shouldn't have to take care of their kid." I said that last part a little harsher then I had intended to. Caesar's eyes widened for a second, and I wondered if he thought maybe I was fussing at him. "If I was in her place," I gestured with my chin towards the sick chimp, then turned my gaze back to Caesar, "I would want my mate with me."

The look Caesar gave me was unreadable. Like he just stood there and stared at me, not saying anything. Once again, I wished I knew what he was thinking. But for the first time, I was actually scared to know. All this talk of mates and babies was making me uncomfortable enough as it was.

Caesar spoke with one of the midwives. I guess that's what they were. I watched the sick chimp. She was pitiful. I wished I knew what was wrong with her. Ellie would probably know how to help. She had worked with the CDC before the ape virus.

"Why did you show that to me? I'm curious," I asked as soon as we walked out.

Caesar stopped. "You were…good with ape children. Apes could see. I could see."

I watched Maurice in the near distance teaching the kids. "So you want me to babysit so that those maidservants or midwives or whatever they are can put their services elsewhere?"

Caesar didn't respond. He probably didn't understand half of the words I had just said.

"Caesar…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your show of faith in me. But I don't really have any experience with kids."

"You would help the others. The…midwives."

"With what?" I said tersely. "Feeding Twig? I'm sure he still drinks milk." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Caesar's eyes shot downward and I couldn't help but wonder if he was imagining little Twig's mouth on my breast or his own. Jesus I needed to get out of there. Or at least find something to keep me occupied.

"Look you know I'll help in any way I can. I just don't want Crow to get back and freak out because he sees me with his family."

"Apes follow me. They will follow you…if I tell them."

"Caesar…" I shifted my stance and uncrossed my arms, shoving my hands into my pants pockets. "There is nothing about me that is worth risking the kinds of fights that I saw yesterday. And I worry about you. What if you get hurt? What if you get-"

I couldn't finish. Because a realization had just dawned on me. I couldn't imagine this place without Caesar. I'm sure someone else would step up if something happened to him, but there was more to it than that. It wasn't just their world that I couldn't picture without him.

It was my own as well.

Caesar's face was so sad it broke my heart. Was he figuring out where I was going with this? I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to...before one of the other apes hurt him even worse.

"I'm not going to be the cause of your trouble anymore."

Caesar opened his mouth. He held out his hand as if to embrace me. I took a step back from him.

And ran.

I went to find Iris. She was in her and Thorn's den weaving a basket. She glanced up when I came in and I smiled. I asked her if I could join her and she nodded and hooted gleefully. I didn't know how to make baskets, of course and I didn't really feel like talking, so I just sat and watched. Surprisingly I didn't cry. I just sat and relaxed. A while later, Thorn returned.

" _ **Bear not around. Safe for now."**_

I stood up quickly. If Thorn was back, then the Blue and Ash were as well. We could go fishing. Sure enough, the males were in the middle of the village. I stayed at a safe distance and waited.

((((()))))

As the group of males dispersed, Caesar noticed Raine standing close by. Caesar gestured to Blue Eyes.

" _ **Will you go fishing now?"**_

" _ **Yes. Can Raine come too? We will watch her."**_

Caesar glanced over at Raine again. He felt reluctant to let her leave, but then remembered how disappointed she had been earlier that day when she found out she couldn't go fishing.

" _ **Keep her safe, son."**_

" _ **We will."**_

Blue Eyes left to get their fishing gear. Raine stood watching Caesar. But she didn't approach him. Her parting words from earlier worried him. What had she meant by not causing him anymore trouble? She was a joy to have around.

And a sorrow as well.

' _If I was in her place, I would want my mate with me.'_

Caesar inhaled deeply. Cornelia had once been in Lake's place. Not from childbirth of course, but she had still fallen ill. And Caesar had still lost her. How would he feel if Raine fell ill? It would be rough, he decided. He had almost panicked the day before when she had gone missing.

"Come back safe," he muttered as if the wind could pass the message to her.

* * *

"Think like a fish. Thinking like a fish…" I singled my spear on the trout that was swimming by me. "Come on. Come on, baby."

I lunged. And I missed. "Ugh!"

This was the second fish that I had tried to spear. I had missed them both. As much as I was enjoying my outing, every time I looked at Blue all I could think of was Caesar. Blue had no idea what was going on between me and his dad. Or not going on. Depending on how you looked at it.

Okay. So I would try a different tactic. Since my thinking about Caesar was messing me up, I would use that to my advantage. I focused on a fish again, and this time, I imagined Caesar was standing right behind me, with his hands and voice guiding me, just as Blue had done the day before. I could almost see his reflection in the water beside mine. I don't ask for much. But right now my soul was crying out at the injustice that me and Caesar had been handed. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I tightened my hold on my spear and lunged. Yes. Finally a catch.

I held my prize up in the air. "Hey, Blue, I got one."

I turned to my left. Blue turned also and when he saw me, he stopped.

Another tear. I wiped them away with my sleeve. I handed my spear to Blue and gave him a tightlipped smile. "Rough morning."

He still stood staring at me. Jeez what was it with him and his dad today?

"Why don't you uh…" I pointed to where the fishing string was on the shore, "show me how to string them up?"

So this became our routine for the rest of the outing. The guys caught and I strung them up. I even got a jauntly little fishy tune that popped into my head and of course because there were no other people around (humans anyway) I sang it out loud.

"Oh I wish I was a fish a-swimmin' in the river, swish my little fins as I go along. But fish are so delish, I guess I'm glad I'm not one. 'Cause people would come by and they would-"

I got to my feet and as I did, a wave of dizziness hit me. That happened sometimes if I had been sitting for too long and then stood up too fast.

The guys were ready to leave, so we took off. After a while, Blue asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. I just…" I stopped. I started both signing and telling him and Ash about how Caesar had taken me to see Lake and Twig. That wasn't the real reason why I had been crying though, but I wasn't about to tell them that. I also left out the part where Caesar asked me to be one of Twig's caregivers.

" _ **Lake has been sick for a while,"**_ said Ash.

Blue nodded. _**"Father must really trust you,"**_ he told me.

"Yeah. He does actually." I smiled at Blue. _It's more than just trust though,_ I wanted to add. But of course I didn't.

A bit further along, Blue stopped Ash. He signed something to him that I didn't quite catch, because I was too busy looking around. Ash took the fish that Blue was carrying, then went ahead. Then it was just me and Blue.

I pointed after Ash. "Where's he going?"

" _ **Raine, can I ask you something?"**_ Blue signed.

"Sure. You can ask me anything," I both said and signed.

" _ **Can you teach me how to speak human?"**_

His question startled me. Why would he care about how to talk like me? I smiled shyly at him. I was honored though. Blue was sweet and I was sure Caesar wouldn't mind.

"Sure. I can do that."

" _ **Can I ask something else?"**_

I giggled. He was being so shy. "Go ahead."

" _ **You and Father are friends?"**_

I sighed. "Yes, Blue. We're friends."

Silence.

" _ **More?"**_

I gave Blue a sad smile. "No. We're just good friends. We like talking to each other. That's it. I don't think your dad would want anything to do with my like that anyway."

And talking was all there would continue to be if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

And of course Caesar had to be around when we presented our fish. I was just about to slink off to go and find some food myself when Blue started signing to Caesar.

" _ **Can she eat with us, Father?"**_

My eyes grew wide. Right away my gaze flew to Caesar.

" _ **She did help us catch them,"**_ Blue continued.

"Uh…no." I shook my head vigorously at Caesar. "I mean yes, I did help them catch them, but no I don't have to eat with you. "I mean," I gestured to myself, "I don't want to interrupt."

Caesar glanced back and forth between me and his son, as though warring with himself.

"If Raine…does not want to eat…" Caesar began.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Blue Eyes's sweet gaze met mine. He took a couple of steps towards me.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Please…Raine…"

My mouth fell open. I had never heard him speak around the other apes before. I started sputtering, completely at a loss.

I heaved another sigh. "Sure, Blue. I can eat with you."

Or course I didn't realize 'with you' meant Blue, Caesar, and all the ape council members. I had never been to this part of the village before. There was a cave. They were all there. Even Maurice, and, to my annoyance, Koba.

All chatter stopped as soon as we entered. All heads turned in our direction. I stood with my hands folded in front of me.

" _ **Blue Eyes has requested that Raine eat with us. If anyone has any problems…speak to me."**_

Woah. Go ahead, Caesar. We all seated ourselves, Caesar at the head of the group and Blue Eyes to his left. I sat between Blue and Maurice. I smiled up at the orangutan. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, talk started up again. Maurice touched my leg.

" _ **You want to help teach children?"**_

Woah. I stared up in surprise at Maurice. Three job offerings in just one day! I was beside myself. I glanced over at Caesar, but he was signing to another chimp to his right in our circle.

I beamed up at Maurice. "I would love to."

That night I lay awake in my bed, replaying the day's events in my head. Another emotional roller coaster. At dinner, Caesar hardly even looked at me. Had he not been trying to be obvious? Or had what I had told him earlier stuck a nerve? I curled up on my side and pulled my fur closer to me. It was warm, but not the same kind of warmth that came from body heat. That came from a heartbeat. Would I never get to hold Caesar again? To feel his firm body next to mine or smell his piney musky scent. I was so tired of caring. We never would have stood a chance. Why couldn't I just accept that? I started crying, and I don't mean a few glistening tears. I mean ugly crying. The kind that girls did when they realized that the guy they liked wasn't into them. Or that they already had a girlfriend. Or that they just couldn't be with you because they were literally another species. I buried my face in my hands and was so lost in my grief that I didn't even notice there was even anyone in my room with me until I saw the shadow on the wall that my little fire cast.

I sat up with a gasp. And then I sat up even straighter. He shouldn't have been here. And I didn't know whether to be shocked or joyed.

For the second time today, Caesar regarded me with a look that was a mix of sorrow and desperation. A couple more tears leaked out. I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Raine…" Caeser knelt next to me, "why are you sad?"

"Why are you here?" My voice had come out in a shaky breath.

"Should I not…come to see you?"

"But it's at night." Now I started wiping my face. "I'm sure some of the apes are still awake."

I felt a headache building on the left side of my forehead.

"Why do you cry? Tell me. Please." Caesar placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

I sniffled. "I told you. I don't want to be the cause of your trouble."

Caesar let out a huffing sound. "So you are to be cause of my pain?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Pain."

"I ache for you, Raine." He touched my cheek. "In my heart. Something…bothers you. You will not tell me. It hurts."

I started crying all over again. I bent my knees. "But I don't want to hurt you. That's the point. Even if we try to be together, someone's always going to be upset."

Caesar put his arms around me and pulled me to him. I put my arm around his back and buried my face against his broad chest. His heartbeat. I could listen to that heartbeat all night.

"Then we must be together."

"But it's not right. That's not how we're made. That's not how our…bodies are made."

Caesar pulled away from me. He cupped my left cheek in his hand. "Our hearts are the same. What else…matters?"

I stared at him through my watery gaze. Was he serious?

"You would want to…try to be with me? Despite everything. The colony. Koba."

Caesar smiled at me. "No Koba. Only Raine I want to see." He placed his forehead to mine. "Only Raine I want to feel."

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. We were doing this. Me and Caesar were actually going to try to have a relationship.

"Will you lie down with me?"

I felt him pull away, so I opened my eyes. He didn't answer, but instead started to lie down. I lay down next to him and as an afterthought, threw my fur off of me. I just wanted him. We laid on our sides, facing each other. Caesar reached out and caressed my cheek.

"Thank you," I said softly. I snuggled up against his chest and he put his arm around me, pulling me against him. "We've still only known each other for six days though," I added.

"We have time." Caesar rubbed my back. "Our time."

I smiled against his chest and closed my eyes. I let out a deep sigh. "Our time."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Rated for sexuality**_

"Ape not kill ape."

I watched Blue Eyes try to mouth the words I had spoken.

"Ape...not...kill...ape."

I spoke slower this time, like I was the one learning to speak. Blue Eyes repeated back to me what I had just said.

I gave a firm nod. "Good. Uh...let's see. What else?"

We were standing next to the lake after our third fishing trip together. Ash was stringing up the last of our fish. It was the morning after me and Caesar had officially hooked up and my first English lesson with Blue Eyes. I had now been with the apes for a week.

"You are my friend."

Blue Eyes smiled right away. Apparently he knew that one.

"Friend? I know...friend. Me...friend...to you?" He pointed at me.

"Sure." I gave a shrug. "I think of you as my friend. Or at least I'd like to."

He gave a nod and hooted.

I giggled. "So we're friends then."

I stuck out my hand for Blue Eyes to shake it. He glanced at it, then back up at me.

"Oh…uh…do this."

I pulled my hand back then stuck it out again. Blue Eyes copied the gesture. I shook his hand.

"This is called a hand shake. It means friends."

"Friends?" Blue Eyes gave me a nod.

I nodded back at him with a smile. "Yes. Friends."

* * *

It started pouring before we even got to the village. I was soaked. I decided it was too treacherous to climb up to my tower, so I decided to go see if Caesar was home. I slipped a couple of times going up the platform. I couldn't reach shelter fast enough. Caesar was sitting by the fire, his left side to me. He looked up as soon as I walked in.

"It's a little wet out, babe," I said in a loud voice.

Caesar's face was a mask of concern. "Raine." He stood.

I wiped the water from my face with my hands and tried to catch my breath. I hated being wet. I shivered. Caesar came to me. He held out his hand to me and gestured to the fire with his other.

"Come. Get warm." He put his hand on my arm and led me to the fire. "Do not…want you sick."

I started to remove my jacket, but apparently I wasn't fast enough for my boyfriend. I stood with my arms pointed straight down and let him pull it off. He placed it on the hook in the wall.

I started to wring out my hair. My waves were going to be wild after this.

Caesar turned and looked me up and down. "What about…the rest?"

"My boots are all wet. But my pants and jacket got the worst of it." I glanced down and patted my thighs. My cargos were soaked.

Caesar's gaze was dark as he approached me. But it was not a look of lust, more of a deep-seated concern. I shivered again, this one a full body one.

"I want you to be…comfortable. To be well. Not to get sick."

I let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to get sick either. But I don't know if I should start taking my clothes off. Anyone can walk in."

Caesar's gaze softened. His nostrils flared. "Raine…" He placed his hand on my temple. "No one will be out…in this."

"Yeah and leave it up to me to get caught in it." I raised an eyebrow.

Caesar caressed my cheek. I didn't have to take everything off. Just down to my underwear. And I was sure Caesar wouldn't mind me curling up next to him.

"Do you…mind if I take off what I need to?" I rubbed my hands against the sides of my thighs.

Caesar ran his thumb along my lips. "I would help you…take off what you need to."

I parted my lips slightly. Caesar was going to undress me?

"I uh…" I toyed with the hem of my shirt. It wasn't near as wet as the rest of me, but still. "I just as soon take this off too."

I started to lift it, but then stopped. My hair was still dripping. I started to gather it together and wrung it out some more, giving Caesar a smile as I did so.

"I just as soon go through the whole process."

"What about your boots?"

His voice sounded eager. Damn. Was he that much in a hurry to get my clothes off?

"Uh…sure." I stuck out one of my feet. "Do you think you can untie them?"

Caesar got into a crouch and went to my stuck out foot. Right away he untied them. Then to my surprise, he started to pull my boot off. My socks unfortunately had a few wet spots. Old shoes will do that to you. Just as soon take them off too. He set that boot aside and then did the next one. Then he lifted his head and his eyes stopped…at my pelvis. He glanced up at me. Was he looking for permission, or was he unsure of how to get my cargos off?

I decided to let him off the hook. I just felt a little like a slut as I untied my pants. Then unbuttoned them. Then came the zipper. My hand stopped, fly midway down as Caesar bent forward and started nuzzling the back of my hand with his mouth. It was a surprising and simple gesture, but having his mouth so close to my mound made it start to tingle. I shivered again, and not just from being wet and chilly this time. I seriously could not wait to see where this was going to go. Were we going to cuddle next? Have sex? Both? Suddenly my clothing felt too clingy. Too restrictive. I pulled my hand away from Caesar's mouth and pulled my shirt up over my head. My gray bra was gratefully dry. I threw my shirt towards where my jacket was. Caesar lifted his gaze towards me.

"Sorry. I uh…" I went to place my hands on my hips, and then crossed them over my chest instead. "Just wanted to get that off." I took a deep breath. "Go on." Another shiver.

Caesar stood abruptly. "You are cold."

"Uh…kind of." My arms were covered in goosebumps.

His hands went to my upper arms. "Let me warm you," he said firmly. "Finish…take off clothes. Let me warm you, Raine."

Okay. Enough foreplay. I stepped out of his grasp and started to pull my pants down. Gratefully they weren't snug so I didn't have to worry about my undies wanting to come down with them. But they were still wet. And I got aggravated. I sat on one of the logs next to the fire and finally peeled my cargos off. I put them aside and pulled off my socks next. Once I was down to my bra and underwear, I found I wasn't that chilly anymore. Of course the fire helped. I grabbed my wet clothes and put them near the fire. They would dry faster that way. Finally I stood. Caesar's expression was unreadable as I turned to face him.

"What?" I blurted out.

Caesar said nothing. But his gaze flickered down to my breasts, then just as fast, back up to my face. He stared at me. Thunder rumbled up ahead. This was just like last time.

Not like last time, I reminded myself. I wasn't almost completely naked last time. I kept my hands to my sides. Caesar's chest heaved. His nostrils flared as, very slowly, his eyes raked down my body. Finally, he came towards me.

"No…fur." His voice was husky.

I gave a nod. "No fur. Just me." I tucked in my bottom lip.

"Just Raine." He was right up to me now. He reached up to place a hand on my neck. "Beautiful…" He slid his hand down to my shoulder and ran his thumb along my bra strap. "Perfect Raine."

Beautiful. Perfect. Things I had never felt like before, but with him, I felt it. If Caesar could see me that way, than what else could I believe?

"Can we sit by the fire?" I asked softly.

Caesar smiled. He reached down and gently grabbed my hand. He led me closer to the fire and then went to add another piece of wood. The fire popped and fizzled. I glanced off in the distance. The rain fell steady, not a total downpour anymore. I sighed contently. I felt like me and Caesar were a couple of cave people, back from when the world was still young. Caesar crouched next to the fire in front of one of the logs and held out his hand. I crouched right in front of him, facing him. And then he sat. I went to my knees between his legs. My left bra strap slipped down to the cusp of my shoulder. I didn't adjust it. Caesar placed his hands on my hips and ran them up my sides. He rubbed his thumbs along the bottom edge of my bra. His eyes trailed down to my breasts again, and this time, he left them there.

"This is called a bra. Women wear it for modesty and to uh…support their breasts."

I felt my face flush. Caesar lifted his gaze back to my face and I couldn't decide what was warming me more: the fire at my back or the one that was smoldering in Caesar's eyes. His hands shifted to cup my breasts and he started stroking the fabric that covered them. Was he genuinely curious about this new contraption or was he thinking about the soft mounds that it covered? Maybe both?

I couldn't help but grin. "I guess there's a lot about me that must seem strange to you. My clothes. My mannerisms." My gaze met his and the heat in my cheeks intensified. "My body."

"Not strange. I used to live with…humans…Was raised by them."

He ran his hands up my bra straps and then to my shoulders. I caught a shiver as his soft leathery skin then trailed down my arms. My heart was pounding now.

"Have you ever felt skin before…like this?"

I couldn't believe I had just asked him that. But the curiosity of if he had had this kind of personal experience with a human woman was killing me.

"Nothing like this, Raine." He put his finger under my chin. "Nothing like you." He brought his other hand up to my right bra strap and pulled it down.

My mound was throbbing now. I wanted him to touch me. To feel how soft and tender my breasts were.

"You can touch them…if you want to. My breasts."

Caesar's pupils dilated and his shoulders started to heave. This was it, no turning back. I had just told a highly evolved animal that he could put his hands on one of the most intimate parts of my body. My hand shook slightly as I brought it up to pull down my size B cup on the side that Caesar had already started on. I was going to just get it down to my nipple, but then decided to hell with it. Caesar's lips parted at the sight of my fully exposed breast. Then slowly, his left hand went up. I let out a soft gasp as his warm hand cupped my breast. He gently prodded the nipple with his thumb. Then he ran his hand over my breast, up and down. He started kneading it. I could feel my undies dampen slightly.

"You…like this?" Caesar asked huskily.

I nodded. Now my mouth was hanging open. He started worrying my nipple again.

"This?"

I nodded again. "Do _you_ like it?"

Caesar gave a nod. "I want…I want to feel you…against me."

Now as I have said before, I am not one for self pleasure. But at that moment, if I were to feel Caesar's fur against my bare skin, it would take a lot of self control for me not to plunge my hand down into the front of my undies.

But who was I to deny my new boyfriend something that I myself was dying for?

I finished taking off my bra and set it next to us. Caesar's eyes traveled lightning fist down to my bare chest, then before I could blink, he put his arms around my back and drew me against him. My hands flew up to grab his biceps. When his course fur met my body, I had to fight back a whimper. Right away my breath started to quicken as every nerve ending in my body came alive. Caesar ran his hands up and down my back and it took all of my will not to start rubbing my bare chest against his.

"Caesar," I breathed. "My God."

I could feel a bulge form against my calves and knew Caesar was just as turned on as I was. I ran my hands up his upper arms, all the way up to his neck.

"I want to…"

I stood abruptly and then put my legs to stand on either side of his. Then I came back down, straddling him. Now his bulge was against the front of my undies. Without thinking, I thrusted forward, my hands going back to his arms. Caesar's eyes grew wide.

"Is that better?" I asked.

Caesar didn't say anything. He put his palms against my back again and gave a gentle push forward. I let out a shaky breath as our chests touched again. Caesar bent forward until his breath tickled my face.

"Soft." I heard him inhale. "So…soft. Skin."

He ran his hands up and down my back. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him firmly on the mouth. It was a quickie, and Caesar just looked at me.

"Sorry. I uh..." I placed my right hand back on his neck and started rubbing it while giving him a sheepish look. "I just wanted to kiss you. I bet you've never been kissed before."

"Lot of this...I have...never done before."

"You mean this whole...fur to flesh thing?" I wiggled my breasts against him and gasped as Caesar grabbed my waist and pushed my pelvis flush up against his.

"Yes. Apes do not...see humans. Do not...mate with them." He lowered his voice at that last comment.

My palms were starting to sweat and I could both feel and hear my heartbeat reverberating in my ears. I could feel the words almost literally aching to come out of me. I had to ask him.

"Would you ever mate with me?"

I took a deep breath. There was silence now accept for the crackling fire. And the rain. Caesar's face was a mask of seriousness now. Finally he answered me.

"I would mate with you."

I gasped. "You w- You would?" I nodded eagerly.

Caesar gave me a lopsided smile. "Yes. One day. And would you let me…touch you again?"

"Holy shit! You can touch me anywhere, anytime! Yes! Please!"

You'd swear I was an excited teenager who had just been asked to prom by the guy she'd been crushing on. But I didn't care. Caesar really wanted to be with me. And to touch me. I kissed him again and then threw my arms around him. Caesar embraced me. I didn't even wonder what would come next. All I knew was that this was where I wanted to be. I didn't know about permanently yet. It was way too soon for that. But hell, I was living the dream. I was off the grid, in a place where there were not people, hell no civilization period.

This was a paradise. My paradise.

And I would do everything in my power to protect it.

* * *

Finally it stopped raining. I put my clothes back on after some well needed cuddling time with Caesar. We hadn't done much. I just snuggled against his chest and we ran our hands all over each other's backs and arms, like we couldn't get close enough to each other. Neither of us had mentioned sex again and he didn't offer to feel me up again. But that was fine. We were taking it slow.

I was tromping through the mud to go find Iris and Thorn. I was going to ask if I could eat dinner with them. And then I heard it. It was a raucous coming from the back of the village. I whipped my head in that direction. It wasn't uncommon that fights broke out amongst the males. I had grown used to that. But this time it sounded different. Someone sounded distressed. And angry.

Very angry.

I decided it was best if I made myself scarce. I went to Iris and Thorn's then. Shit. They weren't there. I really needed to find another hangout spot. I started to make my way back again when I saw a commotion to my left, from where the angry shouts had come from. Sure enough, a group of males seemed to be squabbling with each other. I recognized two of them immediately as Koba and Blue Eyes. There was another male chimp standing next to Koba. Whatever they were arguing about, it looked like Koba was encouraging him. I saw Koba look my way and then he scowled. He started gibbering excitedly and pointed at me.

Well golly gee.

The male chimp that Koba had been talking to turned, a look of murder on his face. Then he started running.

Right at me.

"Nonononono!"

I turned tail and ran back towards Caesar's treehouse. I didn't know what this guy's problem was, but I wasn't waiting around to find out.

And then of course I tripped, falling to my hands and knees in the mud. I felt a few specks hit my face.

"Caesar!"

I turned around. Angry Ape was almost upon me, Blue was straight on his tail, but this chimp was a good bit larger than him and moved more quickly.

"CAESAR!"

I ducked down and brought my hands up to cover the back of my head. I would have mud in my hair now, which didn't matter since I was probably about to die anyway. I heard a roar above me, followed by a squishing sound ahead of me. And then footsteps. A slight pressure on my back. I never even looked up to see what was going on as the air became filled with loud screeches and hoots. I felt a hand cover mine and I jumped. I glanced up and saw Ash. He grabbed my hand and then gestured with his head for me to rise. He helped me to my feet. I glanced to my right and saw Caesar in a heated argument with the male chimp who had rushed me. I really wished I knew who he was and what I had done to anger him so. This was beginning to become a pattern: me and Caesar hang out, and then someone starts fighting. I was beginning to tire of it. This was his people. And as much as I liked Caesar, I was really beginning to wonder if he was worth all of this.

Ash was still holding my mud caked hand. He placed his other hand on the hollow of my back. I tried to follow Angry Ape's hands to try to see what was going on. I recognized the words human, mate, and child. My eyes grew wide as they shot up to his face. Crow. This was Lake's mate. Someone must have told him about Caesar bringing me to see her the day before.

And apparently he was far from happy about it.

* * *

I finished washing the mud off of my hands. I hated to use Iris and Thorn's water, but she said they could get some more tomorrow. I wasn't even going to worry about my hair. Like everyone else that was left, I was used to roughing it up. I was just getting up under my nails when I saw a chimp enter the nest out the corner of my eye.

I was crouched down, so I glanced up and did a double take. I wasn't surprised that Caesar had come to see about me. As he and Crow had been arguing, Iris had whisked me away to get cleaned up. Caesar signed to Iris that he wanted to talk to me, so she left.

I went back to cleaning my nails. "You really think you should be here right now?"

I hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but to be honest, I really didn't want to talk to him. Once again, we had messed something up.

Caesar came towards me. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No. But my pants are going to be ruined now." I sighed. "I have some clean clothes back at my shelter."

"I will take you there."

"Caesar?" I said his name sternly. "Why do you think you have to keep helping me?" I gazed at him. "Huh?"

He sighed.

"Every time we try to get together, stupid shit always happens. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"What do you want?"

I stood. "I _want_ you, but at what cost?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you think the others will react if you take me out of here? By yourself?"

"Raine…"

Caesar's voice was gentle as he came towards me with his arms outstretched. I sighed deeply as he placed his hands on my forearms. He leaned forward and his forehead touched mine.

He pulled away. "I will…take you to your shelter. Get your clothes. And whatever…else you need."

 _Oh you can take me back alright. And then send me on my way home._ That's what I really wanted to tell him.

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you. You can take me wherever you want to."

I met his gaze and gave him a doleful smile.

"We will work, Raine."

I wanted to believe him. Really I did. But I just didn't see any other way around it. I had made my decision. I would go back to my colony.

Or at least that's what I told myself as Caesar leaned forward.

And kissed me.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Rating going up to M!**_


End file.
